The King's Daughter
by Atlandim
Summary: Changed Title once again. Sequel to 'A Crystal's Shadow'. Elisa McGrath loses her mom in Egypt, and realizes her dad IS alive and that he lives in the new resurfaced city of Atlantis. She looks for him, because her deepest desire is to have a family again. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

What A Girl Finds

When Elisa McGrath loses her mom in an accident in Egypt she realizes that her dad is alive. Who is Ellie's dad, and why is he in the new resurfaced empire of Atlantis?

-------

My name is Elisa McGrath, and I was born in Cairo, Egypt on August 12, 1913. I've lived my whole fifteen years with my mom exploring tombs and other cool stuff, she's an archeologist. It's always been just the two of us, me and Lisa. Though we both have been very happy, I have a problem. I've never met my dad. Ever.

Mom never wants to talk about it, and I've only asked twice. Once when I was little and she said "I don't want to talk about it." So I knew that it was better not to ask again. Then, when I was thirteen I was learning about genetics in school. I had my mom's eyes and freckles, but suddenly I asked while I was playing with my hair "Mom, where did I got golden brown hair from?" She was reading a book in her fancy wooden egyptian chair "Your father." I suddenly stopped and stared at her "My father?"

She didn't looked at me she just turned a page from her book "Yes. You have his smile too."

When she said that I just wanted to know more about him. Who was he? What was his name? Where did mom meet him? All those questions I wanted to ask and more. But I saw my mom's hurtful look again and I really didn't like to ask about it when she had that face. All I knew from that day on, is that my father had my smile and my hair.

From that day on I tried to imagine how he was like, and how my mom met him. Even though I didn't know if he was alive or not, or he had another family or not I just wanted to make a imaginary story about him. I remember it clearly:

_Once Upon A Time in the desert dunes of Egypt there lived a beautiful archeologist named Lisa McGrath. She loved Egypt so much that she planned on staying there forever. Then she met him up on the horizon as he walked over to her. _

_He was stronger and bigger and had a lot of muscle than any other man in Cairo. He had golden brown hair and had a wonderful smile. Even though he had great biceps he and Lisa felt madly, passionately, truly, deeply, and hopelessly in love....._

That was it. I really didn't knew how it would end. This is how I imagined it, and that's how I imagined my dad. Strong, bulky, and very attractive. No great man could steal my mom's heart for 15 years so that man did something special for her to fall in love with him and then later on had me.

Sometimes I wondered that maybe that wasn't quite right. That maybe he raped her or something since she wouldn't tell me or anything. In fact, sometimes I wondered that maybe there was more for me out there than just Egypt.

For Fifteen years I was certain that never in my life I would meet my dad, I was completely happy with my mom. But then that terrible day happened, and it changed my life forever.....

____________________________________

So what do you think?

I know it's short but hey it's the prologue.

Oh and if you don't know who her father is then you better start guessing and you'll get a cookie if you get it right!

Please Read and Review!

Atlandim =)


	2. Life in Cairo

What A Girl Finds

When Elisa McGrath loses her mom in an accident in Egypt she realizes that her dad is alive. Who is Ellie's dad, and why is he in the new resurfaced empire of Atlantis?

Well thank you so much for the reviews, and all of you guys have really good guesses. From Rourke to Milo ^_^ I still won't say who the father is in this chapter, but those who can guess it correctly will get a cookie XD Oh and the next chapter will be Lisa's point of view so you WILL know who the father is in the next chapter!

Enjoy, don't forget to review, and I expect more guesses!

* * *

(3rd person)

July 11, 1928

Cairo, Egypt

The largest city in Africa. A very ancient, crowded place with market places, museums, and statues of pharaos in every plaza. For the citizens, there wasn't a doubt about anything. It was perfect.

In the southwest, outermost parts of the city, and close to the Giza Pyramids lives a fifteen year old girl named Elisa McGrath. She was taking a walk around her neighborhood. It was really safe to walk in the mornung. She did this almost every morning just to see the beautiful sunrise.

She entered her sweet home. It wasn't much, it was just plain, but a very cozy and affordable place.

"Hey Sweetie!" her mom was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hey Mom" Ellie hugged her. She smelled the food, and it was pancakes with eggs, bacon, and toast. They've lived in Egypt for fifteen years, and they still ate breakfast like a normal American family. Every lunch and dinner was always great restaurants from the city.

Lisa McGrath, Ellie's mom, is an archeologist, and one of the best in Cairo. Ellie's mom had a cool job, but her beauty was unique. Her long curly black hair, and green eyes. She had the same eyes, dimples, and and a small amount of freckels in the eyes like her mother's.

They were very happy as a family.

"Let me help you with the dishes, mom" Elisa picked up the dishes from the table.

"Thanks kiddo, I'm gonna get ready."

Ellie finished washing the dishes in less than 10 minutes, by that time her mom was already dressed for work. Beige shorts, dark brown boots, and a white top with a brown vest. She wore brown a lot.

Lisa smiled at her "Ready for the big day?" Ellie nodded, today was the field trip her class was going to take to the pyramids of Giza. She was gonna see her mom there with the rest of the classmates......oh boy.

Ellie then got her bag, and then Lisa left her at the campus. 'Back to hell' Elisa thought. She hated school because everybody hated her. She was an alien to them. She wasn't the smartest eighter, and her mom would turn into the devil when she came home with a B. "You don't get in the honor's list, you won't suceed in life!" she would say. She tried so hard, but she would never make it.

Even though everybody saw her as a loser, she knew she had potential in something. She knew there was something out there for her that wasn't just about Egypt.

When she got to her Science class, everybody was getting ready. In an hour they were already there.

* * *

"So what presentation are you gonna do?" Jane, one of Lisa's friend asked. Lisa was getting ready for the archeology presentation.

"I already told you" Lisa sighed. "A presentation of how it would be like to be an archeologist, you?"

"I'm just gonna let the kids dig around in some places to see if they can find anything." Jane smiled.

"I heard that John was gonna do the big tour" Lisa smiled. John was Jane's husband who was really good at work.

"Oh yes" Jane said. "The pyramid tour and also a presentation of hyroglyphics."

"The students will be eager to hear about that" Lisa said.

"Yes they will" Jane said. "Especially when they hear about John trying to find the hyroglyphics about the story of Atlantis. You know? Plato's origin?"

At that moment, Lisa's eyes stared in shock. She felt her skin cold and her spine tingle. "Atlantis?" Her voice cracked, she felt a lump in her throat.

"Yeah" Jane said. "That new resurfaced empire, didn't you read it in the papers a few years ago?" That was one reason she didn't let Ellie read the newspaper for a month "Yeah, I do remember."

"I heard that it is now elligible to visit, like spending vacations there."

"That's great" She tried to smile. "Oh I want John to take me there" Jane said with her dreamy romantic eyes.

Lisa was in her thoughts for a moment. She knew Ellie wasn't a mistake, she was. If only she told Elisa's father the truth maybe things could be better than living in a city full of sand. But what if it wasn't better? What if she stayed, the fights would've go on and on?

"And I thought it didn't existed!" Jane broke Lisa's thoughts.

"Yes" Lisa said sadly, "I thought so too."

* * *

They were looking at the beautiful pyramids of Giza, but the whole three presentations are gonna be outside. Some people already had sweat in their forehead and arm pits. Elisa felt disgusted. "It's so beautiful!" Some girls started to say when they got off the bus.

"It's even more beautiful when you watch the sunset" Ellie said.

"Yeah, whatever" the girls walked away from her. Why did everyone did that to her? You can't judge a book by its cover, if only people could understand that.

The first presentation, it was ok....except for the fact that it was her mom. Ellie told her mom very well not to embarrass her, well that's the first thing she did! "Hi Sweetie!" Her mom shouted and waved at her. Kids heard her, and they were all snickering at Ellie. Her cheeks suddenly became red and hot. She ignored her mom until the presentation ended.

After that everybody was bragging on how hot and dry the weather was. Some guys were actually sweating their whole body out. The girls were being all dramatic of they would die if they didn't had water.

The next presentation was Jane's. Jane and her husband John have been family friends for as long as Elisa could remember. Besides they were her were cool, but Jane's digging assignment was getting boring after a while.

After that it was John's presentation which was gonna be the most interesting of all.

The Pyramid Tour.

"Hey Elisa" John said as he saw her.

"Hey John" she and the classroom gathere around John. Everybody was excited about this.

He then started the presentation "Welcome, and I hope you like the pyramid tour but first I'm gonna talk about hyroglyphics" Nobody was excited anymore."There is a stone in hyroglyphics that I have been dying to find. It contains the story and origins of one of Plato's greatest tales of all time. The lost, yet now found and resurfaced' city of Atlantis."

"A lost city that was lost and resurfaced? I've never heard of Atlantis" When Ellie said that everybody rolled their eyes and made an 'ugh' sound. "It was all over the news a few years ago" someone said.

"This story is about a lost empire that sank beneath the sea thousands of years ago by wars. It was then found and resurfaced later on-"

Suddenly Lisa came and interrupted the presentation. "Excuse me John, but do you mind if I take Elisa for just a few moments?"

"No not at all" both John and the teacher said.

* * *

"Mom I want to go back" Ellie insisted. She tried to break free from her mother's grasp but she was too strong.

"You already been inside the pyramid hundreds of times" her mom said.

They went to the underground temple of Gaizi. It was her mom's favorite place, but nobody had a clue why it was built for. Lisa believed that it was a tomb of a great priest, but she wasn't all that certain.

As they were walking down the tunnel her mom was looking at all the hyroglyphics that were in the walls until they came to a dead end.

"Mom, can you tell me about Atlantis?" A chill ran down Lisa's spine. "I don't know much about it" she lied.

"Everybody does, escept me. Please mom? It sounds interesting."

"Well accordig to legend. Thousands of years ago there was a war between Atlantis and Egypt, something wrong happened and Atlantis sank into the sea."

"How did it got discovered and resurfaced? Are people still living there?"

While Elisa was asking all these questions she noticed something in her mother's eyes. "Mom why do you have that hurtful look?" \

"What hurtful look?" Lisa knew that Ellie was smarter than she was.

"The same one that you make when you ask about my father." Ellie said.

"Nonsense."

"It's true! Everytime I ask about my father you always have that look, why?" Ellie's frustration was growing.

While Elisa was talking, Lisa found a circle in the stone wall. She pressed it lightly and a small pebble fell on her head. She stared at the pebble for a while, and then she also noticed that there was a small opening on the wall. So small that not even a piece of paper couldn't go through.

"You're hiding something from me." Ellie said.

Lisa sighed "Elisa Marie McGrath, right now it's not the time to discuss this."

"There's never a time to talk about him! Mom, I just want to know who he is! Why won't you tell me about him?!?!"

"Why won't you just shut up for Christ's sake?!?!" Lisa said very angrily that she realized that her finger was still in the circle and she pressed it very hard. The door opened, but the whole temple was shaking. Lisa had only one thing to say "Elisa run!!!!!"

Ellie ran and when she stopped and turned around she saw rocks big enough to break every bone in her body were falling on top of her mom.

"Mom!" Elisa screamed. Suddenly Lisa's world went black.


	3. Lisa's Death

What A Girl Finds

When Elisa McGrath loses her mom in an accident in Egypt she realizes that her dad is alive. Who is Ellie's dad, and why is he in the new resurfaced empire of Atlantis?

Ok so first I recommend you to get some tissues, you never know how a new chapter will make you feel so get a tissue. Also, If you like listening to music like I do, here are the ones that i recommend for this chapter.

**Slumdog Millionare OST: Latika's theme**

**The Other Boleyn Girl OST: The Execution**

IT'S HERE!!!!! IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!! Who is Ellie's father!!!!

And so Elisa's father is.....

*drumroll*

I'm not gonna tell you yet! Jaja!

*everyone groans*

You have to read the chapter =D

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

---------------------------------------------------------------

This is my life....darkness.

All of these fifteen years have been a lie, a shadow. And know I have only with me, darkness.

"Mom! Mom! Are you ok?!?!" I hear Ellie's cry but I can't speak. I can't move. I can't see. I was trapped now in my own lies, and I had no idea how to get out.

If only I told her the truth. The truth that's in print in a letter that's hidden in my cabinet.

If only I told her about....her father.

_....15 years ago._

_It was one beautiful summer day. I was folding clothes for....the baby. It would be any moment for me have a small bundle wrapped around my arms. For the moment that day felt normal except i kept having some minor pains in my back. I decided to ignore it when Jane came to pay a visit._

_"Hey Lisa" She smiled. _

_"Hey Jane, come sit down" I offered but she shook her head. "No, thank you." She said kindly. Ever since I moved here Jane and her husband have been like family. _

_"Well I was going to the museum, just to take some fresh air. Would you like to join me?" She said. "Sure" I smiled. As I was getting my things I felt that pain in my back. I grunted, and then Jane noticed._

_"Hey are you okay? You're face looks pale." Her voice seemed concerned. "I had some pains every now and then, but.....I feel better now" I gave a slight smile. _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"....Yes....I'm sure....let's go."_

_The rest of trip, Jane kept talking about the baby...and about him. _

_"I don't understand. Sure, you said he's complete maniac, but I never understood why. You of all people should know that it's bad keeping away a child away from the father....at least telegram him about it. I'm sure he's going to understand, and if he does you can leave this sandy, dirty place and go to your beautiful home in America." _

_Everytime she kept talking more and more, and after every sentence I felt more and more pain. My back started hurting so bad that I just collasped to the floor, and was gasping for air. Jane tried holding me, and shouting for a carriage at the same time._

_In less than 5 minutes Jane was rushing me to the house. When we got there, she got help from my neighbor, an old lady that lived close to us and she got me ready to give birth. I felt like my back was tearing itself apart. I never been in so much pain before in my entire life. My entire body was full of sweat, I don't know what was happening around me I just clenched my fist as hard as I could. _

_Out of nowhere, Jane was next to me holding my hand. A lady was infront of me and she told me to open my legs. Jane had to hold my hand and my right leg to make sure I wouldn't close it. I was grunting and screaming for the pain that I was going through. I actually thought that I was going to die right that moment. The lady told me to push and I kept pushing, but the pain was unbearable. _

_For a moment, I hated the man I fell in love with. The man who was sweet and incredible in every way. I really wanted to kill him, but I knew I couldn't. For he lived 5,000 miles away. _

_"Lisa!" the voice in the lady's voice seemed worried "If you don't push now the baby might choke!" _

_I started panicking and then I started pushing. I didn't stopped until I screamed on top of my lungs, and then when I stopped I heard the small sound of someone crying. I was too in pain to look. _

_"It's a girl" I heard the lady say. I smiled, and when I regained my strength moment later I had her in my arms. I felt the most beautiful feeling in the world._

_"Welcome to the world, Elisa Marie." I watched her sleep so gently. She was the most precious little girl I've ever saw. _

_As time passed she grew into a happy toddler. She was always cheerful, and she loved to explore around the city. She was a lot like her father, and sometimes as a child I saw her and she looked like she knew something was missing. _

_By the time she grew into a lady, her smile faded and she became more serious and responsible. Sometimes, I blame myself for that because I would always judge her harshly in grades and chores. The more I did this, the more her smile faded. And how much I loved that smile. She had the same one as her father's. _

_Now, I want to see that smile I saw when she was little but I can't. All I can picture in my head was the image of her father. When I thought of it I felt a light over me, and I felt like 100 pounds were taken away from me. Suddenly, I felt someone dragging me in mid-air and all I could hear was someone crying. _

_As this was happening, I still didn't stop thinking of Ellie's father. The one I loved 16 years ago._

_Milo James Thatch._

(3rd person)

Jane, John, and Ellie were waiting to hear news from the doctor. Minutes seemed like hours, and all that Ellie could do was stare at the clock in the wall. She was hypnotized by the clock ticking second by second.

The doctor finally came up to them. "Is she going to be okay?" Ellie asked that question faster than lightning. The doctor sighed and then gave her a smile "She's gonna be all right, why don't you go to her room. It's room 113. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, but be careful because she has a lot of broken bones." Elisa quickly rushed to the room, but she was hiding in the corner. She was smarter than that, and she wanted to find out the real truth.

The doctor looked at John and Jane so devastatingly. "She's not going to make it right?" John asked. "I'm afraid" The doctor removed his glasses "She won't make it through the night. She broke some lower ribs which is causing her organs to malfunction very rapidly. " Ellie instantly gasped and covered her mouth so nobody could hear her. In one moment, she was already gasping for air. Her fingers were trembling and all she could was not letting herself cry.

With sadness pouring over her veins, she entered the room. She saw her, in the bed and she had lots of gashes in her legs, arms, and was also covered in many paper rolls.

"Mom?" Ellie's voice was cracking.

Suddenly Lisa opened her purple eye, and she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Mom?" She asked again.

"Elisa, my child." She said. Ellie hold her mother's hand, Ellie couldn't help it but she was already crying. "Mom, it's okay. Everything will be okay. You'll be out of here in no time, and then.....and then we will find one day, Hatsheput's mummy." She started sobbing for a few minutes, and then stared at her mom's chest seeing if it's still breathing. It was. She then whispered "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"Ellie....Cabi-net.....Lett-er.....Read it....Lett-er...."Lisa whispered. Elisa was confused, her mother was going insane. She then said a word she didn't expected her mother to say "Father....." That made Elisa wonder if it was her father. Minutes later she said another thing she didn't expect for her mother to say " I loo-ove you."

Tears kept rolling down Ellie's eyes and in less than five minutes she didn't saw the chest move up and down anymore. She felt the grasp of her mother's hand very, very loose.

"Mom?" Elisa asked. There was no reply. She checked the pulse in her wrist and neck....nothing. She finally yelled "SHE'S NOT BREATHING!!!!!!"

Suddenly, the Doctor, John, and Jane kept rushing. Jane gasped, the doctor checked the pulse just like Ellie did, and then sighed. He closed her open eye. Elisa wanted to rush back to her mother, but John got her out of the room. "NO! SHE NEEDS ME! I NEED HER! MOM!!!!!" John finally let her sit in a chair that was right infront of the room. Elisa just cried as much as she could. In less, than one minute she was weak. She felt lost, and she couldn't move a single muscle. She just cried, and John put his hands on her shoulders just looking at her letting it all out.

"Mom..." She whispered again. She had lost the most important person in her, life.

Now, she felt truly alone.

The next day, they buried her in a small christian cemetary. As they were burying her, Elisa sadly looked at the sky and said something she didn't said the day before.

"I love you too, Mom"

-------------------------------------------------

So this is the sad chapter of the story. Probably the saddest, but yeah. Don't forget to review.

Told you guys you needed a tissue lol.

Atlandim


	4. The adventure begins

**The Young and Adventurous Elisa **

When Elisa McGrath loses her mom in an accident in Egypt she realizes that her dad is alive. Who is Ellie's dad, and why is he in the new resurfaced empire of Atlantis?

The song to hear in this chapter I recommend:

**River Flows in you - Yurima**

**Angels in America (main title) - Thomas Newman**

Ok so this is where the adventure really begins! Yeah later on this chapter you'll see your favorite old characters that are finally going to appear.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was three days since Lisa was gone and Ellie was alone. Even though she still felt alone when her mother was present the loneliness was killing her. She tried not to think about her, but the tears came anyway. Jane came everyday, she tried to convince Ellie to get some sunshine and tried to eat some more but for the past three days she has failed.

"Elisa, you're mother wouldn't like to see you like this." Ellie didn't respond.

Jane sighed "Listen, I know you feel awful but John and I have been talking and we believe that you should live with us. We never had a family before."

Elisa then saw Jane with an image of sadness across her face. "We think you would be a wonderful addition." Jane suddenly smiled. Ellie didn't know what to say. She loved her Jane and John, and for her they were family but she still wasn't sure about this. She felt in her heart that this wasn't the right path.

Elisa was quiet for a moment when she finally said "I'll think about it."

"Good." Jane smiled.

Later when Jane left, Ellie was thinking _'Is this what I want_?_ Being stuck in this awful desert.' _She then fell asleep and had the most strangest dream.

She heard a familiar voice. "Ellie...." She heard in the echo.

"Mom?" She was looking around everywhere but all she saw was nothing just blank.

"Letter....Cabinet....Father...." She repeated the same words again, but all that Ellie could say was "Mom? Where are you?" But all that her mom could say was "Letter....Cabinet.....Father...." The same words she heard when she last saw her.

When she woke up, Ellie's first thought was _'What Letter?'_ She quickly ran to the cabinet, and looked for a letter. She finally found one, and it was in the deepest darkest part of the cabinet. She looked at it and obviously her mother wrote it, but she never sent it and who was Milo Thatch. At first, she didn't want to open it but she had to know the truth. She started reading it:

_My most beloved Milo, _

_You have no idea how many times I tried of writing this letter, but the words never came out of me. My Milo, there is something you should know. The truth why I left without saying anything. You and I have a daughter, her name is Elisa Marie but Ellie for short. She is a lot like you smart, funny, with the most beautiful smile. She'll be fifteen soon. _

_You see I was scared, that you didn't want anything to do with her or me. We had our fights and you were making your dream come true....which I doubted that it would. But I was wrong. I am so sorry. A child would have been such a distraction, especially for you. I guess it was the right thing from keeping her away from you, but not to tell you. I hope you can forgive me._

_She is a gift that god sent me. If I knew that this is where I was going to end up in the end, then I would have accepted it. Elisa is my world and she has opened my world in a way I never saw before. I am happy in my world and you are in yours, Atlantis. I'm sorry I never believed in it._

_And I loved you because of everything you were, and if Atlantis wasn't in the way we probably be together as a family. I hope one day you forgive me. I love you, I always did, and I still do. _

_ Love,_

_ Lisa McGrath_

Ellie cried for hours after she read this letter. It all made sense now. Her father lived in Atlantis, no wonder her mother always kept Atlantis hidden. She didn't want for her to know about her father. She then got herself up and stared at a window. There was a man that lived infront of the house, and he looked like he was looking for something. There was a big smile in his face though. Then in a corner popped a little girl and screamed 'Boo!' at him. He ran up to her swing her up and they both laughed. The little girl ended up giving a kiss to her father in the cheek.

Ellie smiled at this picture, thinking how much she would've loved playing hide and seek with her father when she was little.

She read the letter again and looked at the family once more _'This is my chance.'_ She thought to herself. _'This is my opportunity to know who I really am!' _She quickly got the biggest suitcase she owned and got whatever clean and nice clothes she could get. She also put in there the only potrait of her and her mother. She was just a baby when that picture was taken, and her mom looked beautiful in the picture like she always did. When she saw that picture there was a pain in her heart that she put the potrait in the suitcase and closed it as fast as she could.

In a bag she but money in there. Anything that can be valuable for the trip, so far she had 2,500 pounds (7000 dollars) with her. Her mom never trusted the bank and she always kept what she earned in her trunk. Being an important archeologist did have its values. Ellie did earned 10% of the money herself by selling things at the downtown Cairo market and taking care of neighbor's children. She knew that she wouldn't make it with two-thousand five-hundred pounds, so she brought along diamond necklaces and diamond bracelets that were hers and her mother's and also a real pearl necklace that used to belong to her grandmother.

She wrote a letter to Jane and that letter only contained the only two words she had to say 'I'm sorry'. She knew that Jane would understand, and it was probably better if she was forgotten in this place.

She grabbed all her things and headed to the city. When she got there she tried looking for the nearest travel agency she ask a few people and their directions led them to the right place. Although when she entered everything was dirty and old looking. _'They need a friend named broom' _Ellie thought.

She saw a white, chubby, bald, british-looking man with a beret who was unoccupied in his desk. Just sat there counting money, and when she approached to him he gave her a stern look. "What do you want kid? I have no money to offer you." He then noticed the pile of coins that her was counting and quickly put the coins in a bag.

"I'm not here for money." The tone in her voice became so serious. "I'm here to find out the fastest way for me to get to Atlantis."

The man quickly laughed so hard and so loud that everybody in the office stopped what they were doing and stared at him. The man suddenly stopped laughing "Listen kid, the only way you can go to Atlantis is if you are a V.I.P., a celebrity, or if you're just plain rich. It's like their private island, you got to have a good amount of money for you to go and if you decide to go it ain't going to be easy."

"How much?"

The british man had a thinking look "mmm, let's see, about 1,000 pounds." Ellie quickly got her bag and started counting her money until she got what the man asked for.

"Here's your one-thousand." The british man was surprised at first, but then counted the money. He then looked at Ellie and nodded "Alright, I'll help you." He got out a world map and pointed with a pen at Egypt "First you must travel all the way to Alexandria, in a couple of days a ship will be leaving to Carthagena, Spain. There you will meet a friend of mine he will take you to Lisboa, Portugal in one of those trading ships that will take you straight to Atlantis."

He looked at her "And questions?" Elisa seemed quite confused "Spain? Potugal? Trading Ships?" The british man sighed "Atlantis trades with only the United States, Spain, France, Italy, and Portugal. Those countries and Atlantis are like milk and cookies. Don't worry my friend Gregorio will do whatever it takes for you to get to one of those boats without any trouble, so is it a deal?"

Ellie took a while to think about this and then she agreed "Deal." The british man just nodded "Okay." And then before she knew it she got in a bus that took her to Alexandria. In more than three hours she arrived at Alexandria. She spent there viewing sites ancient ruins that her mother would've love to see. The day she arrived and went to the hotel, she opened her suitcase and the first thing she saw was the potrait of her and her mother. She looked at it for a moment, and couldn't bear to look at it again so she put it away.

The next couple of days came by, and she was already on the boat to Carthagena, Spain. The ship was big, and she had a room by herself. When the ship set sailed she just looked at the vast ocean ahead. _'Atlantis here I come!' _She thought to herself.

She knew this was going to be a long adventure until she reached Atlantis....

* * *

It was a wonderful morning, and there was no better morning than the one in Atlantis. Or at least Milo thought so, every morning he still couldn't believe his eyes. He would always wake up in the same place he always dreamed of his whole entire life. Not only that, but he was king of Atlantis! He also married a beautiful woman who loved him as much as he loved her.

Kida. His joy. His life. His Queen. His world.

He thought that if he didn't find Atlantis without Kida in it his life wouldn't have been complete. Now he had what he needed.

Thinking of her while seeing a beautiful morning view of Atlantis made him realize that he hasn't seen her at all. When he woke up the bed was empty. Kida had been busy that last few years and he was always busy too. He was most of the days in the library learning about the crystal or Atlantis's history. He barely saw her a few times during the day and god only knows when he had a short conversation with her. He was going to make it up to her, because he loved her and because he loved her he knew that she needed to relax.

He left his room and went to the kitchen, and saw Jani. "Good morning Jani!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ever since Milo married Kida Jani had been like a mother to him.

"Why, Good moning Milo-toap" She was cheerful today. That was good because most of the mornings she would yell and get angry at somebody.

"Have you seen Kida?" He asked. She shook her head "Kuahm, she left very early saying she was going to start planning on those fancy stuff for when the Queen of England comes in a few weeks. She has been very excited ever since she heard the news she was going to meet a Queen."

"Yes, she has." Milo smiled. It was true. Every since Milo told Kida that the Queen of England wanted to meet her, Kida, Queen of Atlantis, she wants to make a good impression as Queen to another Queen. Milo soon ate his breakfast and left to the library, and looked at several books that contained information and laws about the royal throne, and he saw other books about the Atlantean culture. He was reading about this when he heard someone shout his name. "Milo! There you are, as always! Everytime that I guess where you are I always look at you here and you are always here, I've never been wrong not once." Diego laughed.

He was Audrey's cousin. He moved here to Atlantis about a year ago. His parents died when he was a newborn, and for fourteen years Audrey's parents raised him. In his fifteen year, Audrey's parents thought that she will learn a huge deal of responsibility if she from now on raised Diego herself. You couldn't believe the anger in her face when she knew that she had to babysit a child. Diego wasn't proud eighter, but later on he loved Atlantis and he was really good friends with Milo and Vinny. He quickly made a best friend, a yound boy named Renek and his father was now a tour guide and owner of a gift shop.

Diego was in a way like Audrey, but at the same time he wasn't. He would always pull pranks, and get into trouble. There was one night that he and Renek accidentaly put a Martag on fire. The news spread Atlantis just like that fire spread all over that vehicle that it soon turned to ashes. Audrey almost killed Diego. Milo thought to himself that he must be really brave and strong to having survived that. But besides getting into trouble, he was very shy. That's why he only had one friend, that's why he was never invited to school mate's parties. He was shy.

"Hey Diego!" Milo said cheerfully. "Jani said that Audrey was looking for you this morning."

Diego gave a broad smile "That's because I've been running away from her." Milo shook his head "I warn you, you must go to her before I see you laying dead."

"She's not that vicious, she's my cousin and I know she wouldn't harm not even if she was payed." Diego said.

"True, but she has a strong temper. You must not upset her, it wouldn't be a wice decision." Milo chuckled.

"I will once I finish visiting you and Renek." he said looking over the book Milo was reading. "So what are you reading?"

"This book about the culture of Atlantis. It also contains magnificent legends and myths about the city." Milo said.

"Interesante" Diego said in his spanish accent.

Milo was flipping through pages when he saw something interesting of the Atlantean fireflies. He read it quickly then showed it to Diego "You know the pond that's close to the palace?"

"Yeah?" Diego said.

"Well it says here that if you take the one you love there during the night, and the fireflies come and fly around everywhere. It means that your loved one is your true love. Interesting. Me and Kida went there when we met and the fireflies were as beautiful as ever. Well they are always there when we're there. It's strange, because they don't come out every night. It makes sense know!" Milo seemed intriguied by this.

Diego rolled his eyes "Come on your falling for that fairytale I bet it's not true!" Milo shook his head "Diego, you'll understand when you fall in love." He patted his shoulder "I got to show this to Kida!"

"Do you know where she is?"

Milo then frowned "No."

"Don't worry she'll appear. Well I got to go. Renek probably wants me to sell souvenirs by now. See ya Milo!" He waved goodbye and left.

"Bye, Diego, and be good to Audrey!" Milo then left the library with the book on his hand and went searching for Kida. Sadly, he didn't see her until that night and when he tried to tell her about the book he found she just said "I'm tired. I was busy the whole day, maybe you should show it to me some other day."

Milo accepted her wish.

* * *

Thank for reading! Please review! =)

Stay tuned for more!

Atlandim


	5. Atlantis is Waiting

**The Young and Adventurous Elisa **

When Elisa McGrath loses her mom in an accident in Egypt she realizes that her dad is alive. Who is Ellie's dad, and why is he in the new resurfaced empire of Atlantis?

This chapter you may not like it for....something. Please NO FLAMES! If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. Thank you. =)

Well I hope you Enjoy and please Review!

* * *

Three days have passed, and Ellie was in Carthagena, Spain. It was nearly noon when someone yelled "Carthagena!" Elisa got all her things ready and was waiting for the boat to dock. In the meantime she spent her time staring at the water, but eventually she got so sick she threw out her breakfast into the ocean. When she saw the mess that was in the ocean she only said one thing "I didn't had carrots for breakfast. It always happens, always."

The ship finally docked, and Elisa repeated the instruction the bald british man said: _"You will get off the boat in Carthagena and a man will wait for you there." _Elisa got off the boat, but she saw a lot of people. Many to greet the people that were coming off the boat, but how would she know who the man was? Suddenly her worries were over, for she saw a tall man with a paper that had her name on it. He was tall, probably 6'5 and there was a woman next to him too. Elisa came up to them timidly "My name is Elisa McGrath." The tall man suddenly smiled with joy " Pleased to meet you! My name is Gregorio, and this is my wife Adrianna." The woman smiled and said in a spanish accent "Hello there, nice to meet you."

Suddenly, they got in a truck and headed to portugal.

"So, when will we be getting to Lisbon?" Ellie asked. "By tomorrow afternoon. Spain is smaller than it looks, you know." Gregorio said.

"Good" Ellie sighed. "Because I can't wait to get to Atlantis." Gregorio and Adrianna exchanged glances, they had done this job for years. Taking immigrants to other country, and by the holy mother of god they had never been caught ever. But A child trying to get to Atlantis? That was tricky. Luckily, Gregorio knew a lot of people. People of Spain and Portugal loved him for his Good character and attitude. Adrianna prayed for 'la virgencita' or the Virgin Mary to help them along the way. Elisa also prayed for her to get to Atlantis safe and sound with no problems at all.

"Pardon me, Miss Ellie but I'm curious. Why do you wish to get to Atlantis so much?" Adrianna asked. "Because I want to know who my father is, what he looks like. What are his likes and dislikes, what's his career. And also...." Elisa's image became sad. "He needs to know about the death of my mother." Adrianna reached for her hand "I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Ellie."

"I'm sorry too. Don't worry Miss Ellie we'll do whatever it takes for you to go to Atlantis." Gregorio said while he was driving. "Thank You." Ellie smiled. "He doesn't know who you are?" Adrianna asked. Elisa shook her head "No. My mother never told me about him. After her death, she had a letter in her cabinet that she never sent. I read it and it said about my father. According to that letter, my father lives in Atlantis."

"Well I'll be praying for you Miss Ellie to be with your father." Adrianna said. "Are you going to live with him?"

"I hope so. He's the only one I have in this world now, but of course that's his decision." Elisa sighed.

"I'm sure he his a good man and he will greet you with open arms." Adrianna said.

"Yeah." Ellie said.

The rest of that trip, Ellie, Gregorio, and Adrianna kept talking. They were having a good conversation, but suddenly Elisa laid down in the back seat and took a two-hour nap. She fell asleep, and when she woke up they still needed another 3 hours for their Rest stop. Elisa was tired, hungry, and bored. She read secretly the letter again and memorized the whole letter, but it got her so dizzy it made her go to sleep again for half an hour. When she woke up again, she continued talking with Gregorio and Adrianna.

Finally, after six hours of pure roads. They made it to their rest stop which was close to the border of Portugal. They stayed at an inn with a restaurant, and Elisa ate a delicious meal. While they were eating dinner a musical group called the _mariachi _came and played and sang spanish songs. Everyone in the restaurant was so elated, especially Gregorio, that they began to clap. Suddenly, Gregorio stood up and sang with the mariachi. In less that five minutes, everyone was dancing to every single song. "That's why I married him." Adrianna said. "For his musical talent." Gregorio and Adrianna danced, then Gregorio went up to Ellie and asked her if she could dance with him. She said no, he insisted but she didn't know how to dance. She told them that she was tired and went to her room and fell asleep in an instant.

When she woke up she took a bath, changed clothes, got her things ready, and met Gregorio and Adrianna at the restaurant. "You have to eat a lot. We're not going to be in Lisbon, in a few hours but you need a lot of energy. " Gregorio said. She ate a big, delicious breakfast and afterwards they were on their way to Lisbon. They reached the border and in an hour afterwards they were five minutes from a little town. They could see the town already, when Ellie heard something pop in the back. Adrianna was so scared, and so was Gregorio. They pulled over on the side of the street, and Gregorio saw the problem. The rubber from the tire slipped off. Luckily, Gregorio had a spare tire but it was a small one and said that it would last for forty-five minutes.

They drove those five minutes to the small town. Thank goodness that there was a tire shop, but it took and hour to replace the tire. _'We're running out of time.' _Ellie was concerned. The tire was placed in the car, and they continued to drive to Lisbon. Gregorio was driving a bit faster this time. She tried to sleep for a while, but the killer sun wouldn't let her. She just fanned herself, and looking at the wonderful sights.

After three long hours they finally made it to Lisbon. "Welcome top Lisbon!" Adrianna said. Ellie was so excited, she was finally here! When they entered the city, there was a big bay, and there were railroads in the middle of the street. They were beautiful colorful buildings in the hilltops. Gregorio said that now that they saw the bay the port was very close. And it was, they reached the Port of Lisboa in no time. They got off the truck, and Gregorio entered to a big white building. Gregorio was looking for a man named Adolfo de David. Gregorio asked a lady in the entrace she was looking for Adolfo de David and she point him the way, and Ellie and Adrianna followed. When they entered the office the first thing in Ellie's mind was _'This is a big office!' _

A man that was in the chair reading the newspaper peeked, and jumped out of his chair. He was big as much as the office was._'Gregorio! My mejor amigo!' _(Gregorio! My best friend!) They greeted each other, and then the man greeted Adrianna and was surprised to look at Elisa. "You never told me you had a daughter."

"That's why I called you, and came to see you." Gregorio said. "Aw what a cute puppy!" Ellie went over and petted the Portuguese Water Dog that was in a mini bed. "His name is Bento, Miss...." Adolfo said. "Ellie, Elisa McGrath." She said. "Miss Ellie, it's a pleasure to meet you. Why don't you all sit?" Gregorio and Adrianna sat down in the chairs, and Adolfo looked at Elisa. "I'm comfortable here, thank you." She said while petting the puppy who seemed to like her a lot. While she was playing with Bento, the conversation started between Gregorio, Adrianna, and Adolfo.

"So what's this all about?" Adolfo said. Gregorio started "You are still in the Atlantis business you told me about, right?"

"Why yes, we trade once every two weeks with the Atlanteans. In fact, a boat is going to set sail to the city at 10.p.m. which will be in a few hours. Why?"

_'Gracias Virgen Santisima' (Thank you, Holy Mother) _Adrianna murmured. Adolfo's expression got serious "What's this all about?" Gregorio leaned foward and pointed to Ellie "The girl needs a ride to the city."

Adolfo then shook his head "No, no, not going to happen. I have a good job. We don't take immigrants to other coutries. I could get fired!"

"Listen, Adolfo. I know this is dangerous, but---"

"If the Atlanteans see her they could not only kill her, but kill me too! And ruin the whole peace with Spain, Portugal, and the other countries!" Adolfo said.

"Listen, please. Her mother died, and the only person that she has left is in Atlantis, and that's her father! Please, Adolfo. As a Catholic, please help her. I would never ask you for this favor ever again. Jack sent her to me from Egypt--"

"Ah, Good'Ol British Jack. Our old school friend. Still in the Travel business, no wonder you're here! No I cannot." Adolfo said.

"Please, Adolfo. Have a good heart. God will be pleased if you help the poor girl. She needs her family." Adrianna said. Adolfo thought about it for a long time.

"We'll never bother you with any situation like this again. I promise. " Gregorio pleaded.

He thought about it, and Gregorio was his best friend. When he made a promise he kept it. "Allright, I'll help her." Gregorio and Adrianna had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"But--" Adolfo said. "She's got to pay me." They looked at Ellie and she was giggling, because Bento rolled over.

"Ellie! Come over here!" She stood up with the puppy in her arms. "Adolfo agreed, but you must pay him a certain amount of money."

"I got money!" Elisa said. She put the puppy on the floor, and opened her bag. She was looking for the money, but came with something more valuable. The jewels. The golden earrings, the Pearl necklace from her great grandmother, the diamond hair clip, and the diamond bracelet her mother gave her last christmas. She quickly hid them, and counted the money 5,000 dollars in total. She told him she would give him 3,000 dollars and he agreed. She was so excited she would be leaving to Atlantis in a few hours! She, Gregorio,and Adrianna celebrated dinner for their last night together, and they invited Adolfo too. They were laughing, and Gregorio was telling jokes which Elisa and Adolfo laughed. They went back to the port, and it was 30 minutes for the boat to set sail. Adolfo was going to go to, to protect the kid.

Ellie said goodbye to Gregorio and Adrianna "I'm going to miss you. Thank you so much for helping me. You two have been very kind to me." Elisa tried her best not to cry.

"It was our pleasure, Miss Ellie." Gregorio said. "And it was a real pleasure to meet you, and I hope you get to be with your father!" Adrianna smiled.

Elisa sniffed "May god bless you for the rest of your lives." She said and gave them a big hug. She got in the boat, and waved goodbye to them. Adolfo gave her a very comfortable room for her to sleep in, and Adolfo and his crew ate steak that night but she wasn't hungry. The rest of the trip was pure blue ocean, and it seemed to Ellie that Atlantis was infinity away.

That night she stared at the moon, before she went to sleep and thought of one thing _ 'Milo...who are you? What do you dream of? Are you at least kind? _

Sadly, she won't get the answers to those questions in three days.

_* * *_

Audrey was having the same dream again, actually it was more like deja vu.

The floor was shaking so much, and all she wanted was to get out of that place. She got in the fish vehicle and was holding to Vinny's arm because she was too scare to fall. Just when they wanted to leave the chain from the cage broke. Milo when back down again. "Milo! No!" She screamed. He tied the chains with the cage more tight and said "Go!" He grabbed onto the cage.

Audrey was terrified, she was holding onto Vinny's arm again and she was praying.

_'Santa Maria, Madre de dios....' _

"You're praying?" Vinny heard her. "Yes, because right now seems like the perfect time to pray!" She said. Vinny started to pray also but in Italian, and silently so no one could hear.

Thankfully they got to the city, and Milo and the cage were alright.

Suddenly, everything seemed so fast and before she knew it. The princess came back in Milo's arms. The only thing she remebered saying was _'Awww, cositas!' _(Awww, how cute!) She was staring at a beautiful city, that she was restored the whole team was cheering with joy. She didn't wanted to leave the place, because it reminded her of heaven or Cancun in Mexico which also looks like heaven. She left as one of the heroes of Atlantis.

Years after that, she was rich and had that repair shop with her father and they were happy. She saw Diego grow during those years and she and her parent's gave him all the love they could. Audrey would tell him stories about his parents, and he would love them. She also told him the same story that he loved to hear too. Atlantis.

"I want to go there someday." Diego said when he was just four years old.

Audrey giggled "You will. I'm pretty sure that i'm going to go there again. And when I do, I'm going to take you, and you're going to meet the whole crew!" With that, Diego dreamed of that day, all in his life that he wanted to do was go to Atlantis and meet the crew.

That day came when he was seven years old. Mr. Whitmore telegramed her to go to Washington D.C. right away. When he put in the letter _'Atlantis is Waiting'_ she knew what it meant. Audrey wanted Diego to come, because she kept her promise. Her parents on the other hand, said no. "He's too young!" Her father said. "It's too dangerous! I won't allow it!" When she was about to leave, she looked back at the sad face of the seven year old. Deep down inside her, it broke her heart.

When she was arrived, she was the second person that had arrived. Vinny was the first. When she saw him she gave him the biggest hug ever, she could have given him after six years. "It's been a long time" Audrey said to him. "We've been writing each other the past few years, you know?" Vinny chuckled. "Si, but it's not the same. It's like you were a brother of mine that has been away for so long." She greeted Mr. Whitmore was also very ecstatic to see her. Sweet arrived minutes after she did, and she also gave him a hug but she almost choked by his strong hug. Soon, the whole crew was there and Mr. Whitmore told them about the Kraken and that they needed a certain scholar to solve the mystery that lived in a place that was beneath the ocean.

_Atlantis is Waiting...._

When Audrey woke up the first sound she heard was the Yeragos singing outside of her room. Now that she lived in Atlantis, she couldn't dream of a better place to be. This was peace, and she hoped that stayed that way. After the city was resurfaced Audrey was interested in those Atlantean vehicles, and later on she had her first Atlantean Vehicle Repair shop in Atlantis. She went to the bathroom, and changed clothes. When she looked at the mirror she noticed that she was taller than she was a few years before and he hair was a little bit longer and a little bit straighter.

When she got out of the bathroom she noticed the sweet smell of fresh eggs. She went to the kitchen and saw Diego cooking. "Good morning, sweet cousin of mine!"

"Morning Diego, um...what's the occasion?" Audrey asked. "We always eat in the market place?"

"Yeah well, there were fresh yerago eggs and well I wanted some for a while." Diego gave her a plate with two sunnyside eggs. Thankfully, they looked like chicken eggs. They ate breakfast and Audrey was cleaning the dishes. Even though he had his moments when he got in trouble, Diego was an ok kid. It was sweet that he made breakfast for her, but she hated cleaning the dishes. _'This is why we eat in the market place!' _She thought to herself.

She was almost done with the dishes when Diego was about to leave "I'm going to hang out with Renek today, I'll be there the whole day, ok?"

"Ok. Don't worry I'll be with Kida the whole day because she wants me to buy a new dress for the day the Queen arrives and she's coming with me."

With that Diego remembered something "Tell her that Milo told me that he gets lonely now that she's always busy. Ok bye!"

"Bye!" Audrey was still washing the dishes by then.

"Audrey?"

"You haven't left yet?" Audrey said.

"Well I was gonna, but look what I found outside the door." She turned around and it was the same blue Atlantean flower as always.

"Another one? It's the fifth one this month!"

"Yep, that secret admirer sure loves you." He gave her the flower and she stared at it for a moment.

Suddenly she glared at Diego "You don't have anything to do with this, do you?"

"Me? No way! I mean we're cousins and all, and you're older than me and--"

"No! No! No! I mean you don't know who this guy is, do you?"

"No absolutely not! I swear! _Creeme! _(Trust me!)"

"Good" Audrey said "Because if you do, and it's one of your pranks i'm going to ship you out in a box with rats!"

"Ok. Ok! Well I got to go, bye!" He waved goodbye and left.

"Diego!" Audrey said. He stopped and turned "Yeah?"

Audrey smiled "Love ya." He smiled back "Love ya too cous!"

Audrey smelled the beautiful blue flower and put it in a cup with water, and began drying the dishes.

Diego was about to head to Renek's store, but saw an Italian restaurant that he hadn't visited for a few days _'Vinny's Garden'_. He decided to live here too, and instead of a flower shop he decided to open an Italian restaurant. The first non-Atlantean restaurant in Atlantis, and the only one for the moment. "My Italian food goes BOOM!" He would say. Sometimes, most of the weekends he and Audrey would eat there and Audrey loved his Cheese Ravioli and his chocolate cake.

He decided that it was best if he just went in and said hi. He did and it first the girl in the entrance wouldn't let him enter the kitchen. Luckily, Vinny came out and saved him "Diego, what are you doing here! Want some spaghetti?"

"Hey Vinny! No thanks, I just ate but maybe later." He said. "How's Audrey?" He asked.

"She's fine, going shopping for a dress with Kida later on."

"Ah, yes. Kida also wants me to wear something nice. In this summer heat? I think not."

"Yeah she told me that too, man she got bossy." Diego frowned "I think Milo and Kida's marriage is going to go down the toilet."

"More like boom." Vinny murmured.

"Yeah, well I got to go! Souvenirs must be sold!"

"I see, take care!" Vinny said as he left.

Diego stopped and forgot to tell Vinny the real reason he came here for. "Oh and Vinny?"

"Yeah?" He said as he started decorating one of his famous chocolate cakes.

"Please, stop sending pretty flowers to my cousin. She already threatened me."

* * *

Well tell me what do you think and I hope you enjoyed! I'm starting to love this pairing, and I hope I get nice reviews for it =)

Atlandim.


	6. Ellie meets Diego

**The Young and Adventurous Elisa **

Boy this is a long chapter jajaja yeah I took my time with this chapter and yeah it's long hahaha I hope you enjoy it! =D

**Music:**

**Jake's First Flight - Avatar OST **

I love this chapter! This is the chapter that's going to bring everything together. =)

Well I hope you Enjoy and please Review!

Elisa was sleeping when all of the sudden there was a knock on the door. It's been four days and she knew today was the day, she will be in Atlantis. She realized that it was early morning, very early. The sun wasn't even up yet!

"Ms. Elisa?" She recognized the captain's voice.

She was looking for her robe "I'll be right there!"

"You don't have to come out, I just wanted to inform you that we will be there soon so start getting everything ready."

"How soon?" She asked.

"Four or five hours." That's when she sighed. "But we have made a little breakfast celebration and would like for you, the guest of honor, to be there."

"Ok, I'll be there shortly." She said.

"Very well." Then she heard the footsteps fading.

She quickly changed, and packed everything. This time she put the picture on the very bottom of her clothes because it still hurt her. She went to the kitchen, and it was steak again all rotten and now even worse from the days before. She'd rather starve than getting sick, it's been three days since she had eaten anything but food can wait that meat looked kind of green. They were cheering for her, and all of the crew wished her good luck. They offered steak, but she said nicely that she wasn't hungry.

After breakfast was done, she went outside and sat on a chair reading a book. But after reading so much she fell asleep. Meanwhile, Captain Adolfo was telling his great plan to his crew on how to make sure Elisa could escape without a single Atlantean seeing her.

Milo woke up by a really sharp, but furry feeling clawing his chest. He woke up and it was just Fluffy, his cat. When Atlantis was restored, Mr. Whitmore gave him back Fluffy. Although when they were reunited, she ignored him and eversince she has given him the look of _'Why did you left me for so long? Why am I still young? Why did you replace me with THAT woman?'_. Milo knew Fluffy so well, he raised her when she was just a kitten. Fortunately, he had the answers to all _'Because I went to find Atlantis, the place I have longed to find. Because you are wearing a collar made of crystal stone so you won't age anytime soon, so I can make up the time that I wasn't there with you and now I can. And because...I fell in love and THAT woman that you speak of is my wife.' _He tried to explain to her, but...she was just a cat. A jealous one at that. It was weird talking to a cat, but before he ever found Atlantis she was the only girl in his life.

She continued to claw him. Milo smiled "Good morning, Fluffy." Fluffy gave a low hiss at him, and she continued to claw. "I see you're still mad at me?" Fluffy hissed again and Milo knew what the answer was. "Fluffy, you shouldn't be too jealous. I love you, and I didn't mean to leave you but I did it because of love. You wouldn't have survived the expedition and I couldn't afford losing you." With that Fluffy stopped clawing him and curled herself into a little ball and fell asleep." Milo smiled and covered Fluffy with a light bed sheet "You are my little girl" and then he took a shower, changed clothes, and left the palace to breathe some fresh air.

Once again, Kida was off again. He missed those days when he would wake up and she was still asleep. Those morning when she was the one to wake him up with a kiss, and those nights that they embraced whenever it was cold or it rained.

But now, he was outside and today was a really hot summer day. Even worse, it was morning and the sun was a killer. He knew the directions of the sun whenever it came to summer, and by 4 p.m. the heat was just going to get even worse. He felt like talking to Audrey since she was one of his closest friends, he would talk to Vinny but he didn't feel like spaggethi at this early hour. He knocked on the door a few times, yet no one answered "Hello? Audrey you there?" Audrey opened the door, already changed and all. She didn't wore her hat that much anymore, since her jair got a few inches longer and she just couldn't bear a sweaty head during the summer. Instead she wore it into a ponytail, with bangs out.

"Hey Milo, me and Diego were just gonna go out for some breakfast. Care to join us?" He walked in "Hey Audrey, no thanks. I just wanted to talk for a while." He sat down in one of the pillow couched. "Ok, shoot. Diego takes his time changing anyway. What's up?" She sat down next to him in one of the pillow seats, Milo sometimes noticed that she sometimes sat like a guy. All manly and tough, but that was just Audrey, she was one tough chick, brave, and strong who wasn't scared for a fight. Her looks might have matured but she was still the same.

"Have you talked to Kida lately?" He asked, clasping his hands together. "Well yeah, few days ago. Why?" She asked, even if they both knew the answer. "Things are not working out for both of you, right?"

He sighed "Yes, Atlantis has kept us busy. Our relationship is nothing but a schedule. When I go to bed I wake up later on in the night when she gets tired from working all day and climbs into bed. And then when I wake up, she's not there anymore. It's not the same like it used to be years ago, and the most strangest thing of all we have never gotten in a fight. Sometimes I feel like-"

Audrey shushed him from all his babbling. When he got quite she said "I think I know what you were going to say, you feel like Atlantis has kept you apart?" He nodded while she shook her head. "Milo, that's not true. Marriages are like that, hard work sometimes keeps both of you busy while at the same time separating you more and more. My parents made it work though, I don't know how, but they did. Just talk to her." She smiled putting both of her hands in both of his cheeks so he could see her.

He sighed "It's hard for me to talking to her about it. Communicating is hard when you're married, when you have a strange feeling that she'll throw something at you after you tell her something."

Audrey laughed "That's why I'm never getting married." Milo laughed too "Oh, you'll change your mind sooner or later." She smiled "I prefer later, much, much later. Right now, my only love are my babies."

When she meant babies she meant the vehicles she fixes and some that she owns. Both motor and Atlantean. Her favorite was the Martag, she remembered the day she first rode it. It was the same one she got in with Milo...

_"It's simple, all you got to do-" Milo tried to explain before being interrupted by Audrey. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Shut up, we get it ok?" She put her hand in the glowy blue pad. Milo tried to stop her but she pressed it already. It suddenly got up, and quickly made reverse before crashing into a wall. _

_"Gently, just gently" Milo told her. She later blamed him for not telling her before to be gentle, and to drive a vehicle like the Martag you have to use your mind. But she stayed quiet, for she had a part in this too but it wasn't her fault that she was so impatient. _

After a few moments of silence, Diego came in all dressed. "Milo! What are you doing here?" Milo smiled and gave him a handshake "Hey, just wanted to come by and say hi to Audrey." They were talking for a while, and Audrey couldn't help but see that they almost looked like twins. Milo has neat golden brown hair, while Diego just has neat plain brown hair. Diego's eyes were more brown than Milo's, and they both wore glasses and both were so skinny Audrey almost bet that Cookie would give them so much bacon grease for a whole day and he wouldn't stop until they both would have a belly.

Milo was just about to leave "Say hi to Renek for me ok?"

"I will." Diego smiled.

Audrey led him to the door "Talk to her, ok? That's the only advice I can give right now."

"I will, I promise." He smiled as he started to leave.

"See you later, Tiger!" She shouted.

"See you later!" He shouted back.

Afterwards, he went in a ride in his Aktirak. It was the vehicle that he fought, and jumped from, in the battle against Rourke. Rourke. That name still gave him chills. It was, like, he was still alive. Sometimes, he would have nightmares that he was. He would only hear his voice saying menacing words he couldn't remember when he would wake up in cold sweat.

Though right now, he cleared that off his age. He was flying all around the city, and this is what he would like to do most of the day. Flying. He wasn't a man of driving vehicles, he never was. But he sure was born to fly. He would yell when he went really fast, and he would slow down he would capture the moment. Watching other people flying, children playing, women selling food in the marketplace. He loved seeing it all. He only wished someone else saw this with him, Kida.

Close to the city, into the sea was a ship. By the looks of it, he saw that it was a trading ship, and by the name '_Flor de la Mar' _(Flower of the Sea) it was eighter Spanish or Portuguese. He wanted to take a closer look at it, probably even check how were the imports but he checked them two weeks ago and everything seemed fine. So he decided to go back to the palace.

When he got to the palace the guards were at it again. Obby chasing Fluffy. Milo sighed as half of the guards tried to stop Obby, while the other half tried to catch Fluffy. But both were fast. This was probably, another reason why Fluffy hated Milo so much since they parted. For hin replacing her for a lava dog, which wasn't entirely true but what else could he say? The chasing ended by Fluffy being trapped by the water pool in the throne room, she was cautious of not falling. Even Obby stopped for he hated baths too. But the guards stopped by pushing Obby who was behind Fluffy, and Fluffy got pushed by Obby which led her to the pool. Leaving her poor, fur, wet. Milo dried her up, and made sure she would stay in his room, taking a nap. While Obby would just fool around in the throne room, which he literally was. After the chase, he started sniffing around the room as if he was looking for something. Milo got concerned after a long while "What's wrong boy?" But Obby would ignore him, he would just sniff and sniff. Not even a rock caught his attention.

Obby was like that for the rest of the afternoon, and the morning that came after.

Ellie had the strangest dreams eversince she could remember. Sometimes she would dream that she was flying or that she was swimming, that she felt alive and free. But of the times she would dream of darkness, she was in a cave she would see little pieces of light everywhere and a hand. It made her curious of who that man was.

Captain Adolfo was the once to wake her up, telling her that they were in Atlantis."Elisa, open your eyes. Welcome to Atlantis." She quickly opened her eyes and got up from her seat and infront of her stood the glorious city of Atlantis. It was so beautiful, and it wasn't a myth! Her mother was wrong, it was real! She giggled and smiled "I can't believe it! It's Atlantis!" Before they would get to the port, Adolfo told her the plan. He told her for her to keep on going, and to not look back. His advice was to just run, before they found out. She was now scared more than anything. She prayed to God that the Atlanteans wouldn't see her.

She took a deep breath, they were here. The anchor was already at the bottom of the ocean floor, they were at the port. "Are you ready?" Captain Adolfo asked.

"Yes."

"Remember, run as fast as you can, and don't look back. Follow my lead, and Good Luck, kid." He said.

"Thanks, same goes for you."

The Atlanteans were there in the port. Adolfo stepped down the boat to greet them.

"Hey, how are you?" He smiled.

"Good, two weeks go by really fast, does it not?" The Atlantean asked.

The Captain laughed "Yes, it does. I'm planning to extending it to four weeks from now on. You know to spend more time with the family."

"Teeg, I understand. I have six children." The Atlantean's eyes went towards Elisa. "Who is she?" He said in a stern voice, tightening the grasp on his spear.

"She is my daughter! Have no fear! She just wanted to learn the family business." Adolfo stopped him.

The Atlantean losened his grasp "Well, then Welcome to Atlantis." She gave an uneasy smile to the Atlantean, and then the crew started unloading. Meanwhile, Elisa was too busily distracted watching the view. Strange lizards were flying by, and the trees were so green and big. She wasn't used seeing trees from where she lived, since she lived in a desert.

Suddenly, she knew her cue. One of the sailors started fighting.

"You kissed my wife? How dare you!" One shoved the other while he was yelling at him.

"Yes, that and more! By the way, that child the she 'says' it's yours...well it isn't." The other said, and started laughing while shoving him too.

The sailor got so mad, his face was getting so red like the tomatoes they were importing "You take that back!" He punched him in the face and pushed him.

Adolfo tried his best to stop them but he 'accidentaly' bumped some of the people carrying the boxes to the railing into the water. Few acted as of they were drowning so half of the Atlantean went to save them and the import.

The sailors were getting into a big fight that they were pushing more people into the water too. Then the two sailors pushed themselves into the water. Half of the import was now in the sea, and all the Atlantean got in the water to save them and more than half of the crew. Adolfo made it more dramatic by diving himself too.

That's when all the Atlanteans were so distracted that Elisa quickly got her bag and her suitcase that was behind a chair, and ran as fast as she could off the boat and into the trees. Where she would disappear, and no Atlantean would notice. And after that accident the Atlantean did ask about Elisa. Adolfo gave one response "She went inside. She couldn't handle too much drama." They believed it.

Ellie was running as far as she could as fast as she could. She was hiding behind some trees, she needed to breathe. It only took her a moment to realize that she needed to avoid those Atlanteans. The Atlanteans at the port who did know who she was.

She began walking, it was like a forest. She couldn't find no city, but between branches and bushes she saw a light. And then she began to walk towards it, and then the world opened around her. Big tall buildings, people walking around the streets, animals she has never seen in her life were walking and flying around, even people flying in fish-like stone vehicles...WAIT! People flying? She could pass the strange animals and creatures, but flying! It was mind-boggling.

It was like entering into another dimension. Not only that, but everyone looked the same. White hair, mostly with colored eyes. She had golden brown hair! She quickly got a silky scarf she had in her suitcase and put in over her head and started to walk around. Everything around her was so...mesmerizing. She saw around the city and it was just so beautiful, the colors, the architecture, the trees, the children playing around.

She then saw a little boy about four years old, carrying a box that was the same size as he was. He then suddenly tripped and dropped the box that contained some small strange little balls that looked like bread. She then dropped her suitcase and ran up to him.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She asked, but the little boy was too busy staring at the dropped box and a cut that he had in his elbow.

He started to cry "No, don't cry. It was an accident." She then realized that the little boy probably didn't understand.

"Here let me help you." She then helped him get up, and got the box. She was about to pick the bread, when all of the sudden a woman ran up to the boy. She guessed that she was the mother. She then told him something in Atlantean, and the three of them picked the bread. When they finished, the mother got the box and looked at Ellie.

"Thank you." The mother smiled.

"You're welcome."

They both walked away and then the little boy waved goodbye, and she waved goodbye too. Then the little boy had a horrified look in his face "Waasssh out!" Ellie turned around was frightened a giant crab was running towards her. She was so scared, she couldn't move all she could remember was being pushed and knocked on the floor and everything went black.

Diego was in the market place, as usual. In Renek's shop, as usual. It was boring, it was 100 degrees. He wanted to go for a swim!

"It's so boring!" Renek groaned.

Diego was so bored he didn't replied, suddenly in the street he saw Renek's stalker again for the third time this morning. "Code Red! Code Red!" That's when Renek went to hide under the store counter where the freaky girl wouldn't see her.

The girl, who worked as a servant in the palace went up to the store and gave a giant wave to Diego. She had long white hair, and beautiful green eyes. She was pretty, talented, hard-working, and creative but she was too obsessed with Renek."Hi Diego! How are you today!"

Diego gave a slight smile "Hi Alinitoat!"

She smiled back and began looking around the store "Is Renek here?"

"No, he went out. Do you want me to leave him a message?"

Since the counter separates the shopper and the seller, Ali couldn't see Renek hiding under the counter but she has asked the same question to Diego for a hundred times and he always gave the same answer. She was smarter than that, she knew he always popped up from his hiding place after she left.

"Renek, I know you're under there." She said. That's when Renek popped up from the counter.

He started chuckling "Hehehe, Hi Ali."

Ali started blushing "Supohk, Renektoap. I just wanted to know If you wanted to take a walk with me and help me with some of the stuff Jani ordered me to get."

"You know Ali" He gave a sigh. "I wish I could, but uh...work is keeping very busy. A lot of tourists want a lot of souvenirs."

"What tourists?" Diego asked. That was when Renek pushed him away.

That was when Ali gave a small frown "Very well, I'll talk to you later then. Gahmoak!" Then she left.

"Bye." Renek smiled then rolled his eyes and groaned just as she left. "Ugh, she is a pain."

"She just likes you, that's all."

"Teeg, I know I'm the most handsome guy of all Atlantis." That's when Diego wanted to chuckle but he just rolled his eyes. "But why can't other girls, less freaky, like me. More prettier. Like that girl over there." He pointed to a girl across the street.

When Diego looked at her, she was obviously a tourist. She had long golden brown hair, skinny, and she was putting a silky brown scarf over her head. She was walking around, and she so nicely helped a little boy who fell down and was carrying a box with rolls of bread that were called here tograhneks. The mom then helped the boy and they left. His first thought was that she was so nice to help that little boy. But then he saw people running and it was another crab that got lose from its cage and it was heading toward the girl who was looking at the little boy!

He quickly jumped over the counter and run as fast as he could. The crab was coming closer, he thought he wouldn't make it but he did. He pushed her out of the way, and the next thing he knew was the she bumped her head on the floor and she blacked out.

Elisa couldn't remember what happened all she remebered is that her world went black. And when she started to regain conciousness she heard voices.

"Way to go Diego, that is how you want to act all chivalry on a girl?" A voice said.

"I'm sorry, It was an accident." Another voice said." I just didn't want her to turn into a crab cake." The other voice then laughed.

"No time for Jokes, Renek! What do we do?"

That's when Ellie opened her eyes and she felt the pain in her head. She was in a room, sitting on a chair with two? Three? Six people in the room?

"You're awake!" At first, Elisa was seeing all blurry but then her vision got better and saw that the voice belonged to an Atlantean.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in our souvenir shop." Another boy, who didn't look Atlantean very much said. "I'm so so sorry. I just wanted to save you from the giant crab. I didn't mean to-"

"Giant crab!" That's when Ellie remembered and started looking around the place.

"Don't worry" The Atlantean boy said. "He got taken care of, but you didn't saw that show because you were unconcious for five minutes."

She also remembered her suitcase and bag, but they were nearby. The boy that saved her must've gotten them.

"Forgive me for my manners" The Atlantean boy said. "I'm Renek, and what do people call you?"

"Elisa. Elisa McGrath." She shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you" He gave a wink to her, and then presented the boy that rescued her. "This is my best friend Diego, my clumsy best friend."

"Hello Elisa. And again I am very sorry." He shook hands with her too.

"It's alright." She smiled and he smiled too.

"So what is a pretty girl like you, doing in a beautiful place like this?" Renek said.

"Um, it's kind of personal." She said.

"Do you have any family with you?" Renek asked. That's when it hit her "No I came alone."

"Alone?" They both asked.

"Yes, but please don't tell anybody. I came here by a trading boat, please!"

"We won't" Renek said. "We promise." With that Diego nodded.

"Do you have a room at the hotel to stay?" Diego asked. "Because a lot of people from many countries are taking them while they can."

"Well then, I better go to that hotel wherever it is." She tried to get up, but felt a little woozy and felt like she was going to fall. She couldn't find her balance, but all of the sudden Diego caught her before she could fall.

"Hold on, you better wait a little you still seem a little woozy." Diego said.

Renek went and returned with a paper in his hand "But when you do, you're going to need a map to find the place. Atlantis is big, and this map has a small price."

Diego then frowned at him with a look that said ''Now is not the time for this! I think she must go to the hotel accompanied."

Renek sighed "Fine. You go. Be her tour guide, but she must pay." That was when Diego pushed him away.

"No, no." Ellie whispered. "I do need a tour guide, I need to find...something."

"Ok" Diego said. "Then I may be able to help. Don't worry we'll get you a hotel room." He quickly got hey suitcase so he could carry it "You are also hungry, or no?"

Ellie couldn't remember the last time she ate but at that moment her stomach growled so loud she blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Diego said.

Renek gave him the day off, well because he just wanted to close early so he could goof off even though Diego was sure he was going to get in trouble with his tahtoap.

They went to the hotel and he waited for her outside, while she was putting her suitcase in her room. Diego wasn't even sure why he was doing this, he rarely talked to girls. He just believed that he just needed to pay her back for he crashing with her and throwing her to the floor. Even if it was heroic, it was still pretty stupid.

When she came out he finally asked "Do you want to eat first or see the city for a while?"

"Um...you choose." Elisa said shyly.

"Well...the restaurant opens at noon so I should show some of the sites first. You'll love it, I promise."

With this Elisa smiled. Diego smiled back "First you have to see the amazing view."

"I can't, I'm scared." Elisa was terrified, I mean what she and Diego were doing was suicidal.

"I've done this tons of times, trust me." Diego said as he and Elisa were climbing one of the giant statued."Besides we're almost there just don't look down."

"I-I-I'll try." She said. Sooner or later, they were at the top.

Diego helped her up and then both of them saw the most beautiful view ever seen.

"Oh my" Elisa sighed at looking at Atlantis. "This is so beautiful!"

But Diego wasn't looking at the view, he was looking at her. "Yes, beautiful." He then realized what the crazy thing that he just said, and quickly turned and pretended he was looking at the city.

"You know this one of the most romantic places, the King and Queen came to the day they first met." Diego said.

Elisa didn't hear though she was too busy looking at the sky, taking a clear view of the star floating above. She saw that before but now that she saw it better, it made her even more...curious and frightened.

"What is that? And why does it have floating moving rocks? That is no ordinary star I have ever seen!"

Diego laughed "No, that's no star. That the heart of Atlantis. It's a crystal."

This made Ellie raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"You see 'this' is what saved Atlantis from the flood. It is what make us live everyday, it gives us health, protection, and makes us live longer."

"That's silly, a crystal can't give you all that? It's impossible!"

He knew he needed proof to make her understand, that's when he saw a bruise starting to swell up on her forehead where she got hit by the floor. That's when they had to go down again.

When they did he asked "Does it hurt?"

"What hurts?" He then told her to touch her forehead when she did he saw the look of pain in her face.

He lead her to a shop where there was a mirror, so she could see the bruise she had and she was horrified. Then he saw an Atlantean with a crystal hanging from his neck.

"Excuse me, may I use your crystal?" Diego asked.

"Why?" The Atlantean asked.

He then showed the bruise Elisa had, and then the Atlantean sighed "Fine, but don't steal it."

Diego got the necklace "Trust me, not today." He then put the crystal above Ellie's forehead and pressed his hand on Ellie's bruise.

"What are you-Ow!" Ellie then punched him.

"What? I was trying to help! Look!" He pointed the mirror, and when she looked at herself the bruise was gone. She touched her fore head, and no pain. Nothing.

"And that's just one thing the crystal can do?" Diego said.

"Why?" Elisa asked.

"I don't really know. But those 'floating, moving rocks' are carvings of all the kings that have ruled Atlantis before. " Diego said. "I wish I could tell you more, but I don't pay attention in history." That was when he chuckled.

"Can we see it, closer?" She asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to need a ride for that." And he knew just the person to ask for one.

They went to Audrey's shop. As always, she was yelling. "Hey! Enultoat, the guy is gonna be here for the Tartag at noon and the leg is still lose!"

"Whatever you say chief!" Her employee said.

That was when she noticed Diego and then looked at the girl next to him"If you payed this girl to be your girlfriend, then I have no money!"

That was when Diego turned so red like a tomato "No, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Not until you give her the money."

"She's a tourist." He then presented them. "Audrey, Elisa. Elisa this is my cousin Audrey."

"Hi, tourist eh?" She popped her chewing gum. "Where are you from?"

"Egypt."

"Egypt, and what brings you here all the way from Egypt?"

"That's kind of personal." She said.

"Uh huh" Audrey then looked at Diego. "So what are you here with her?"

"I'm showing her around and I need a fast set of flying wheels."

"No! No way! Not with what you and Renek did with the Martag, what if I 'do' give it to you and what? You'll burn my baby, my martag?" Audrey couldn't even imagine her baby turned into ashes, it was too painful.

"Please, I promise I won't do that. I promise."

That's when Audrey had a smirk on her face "What's in it for me?"

"I'll do chores for a month."

"Nah, you still do them anyway."

"I'll be nice to you."

Audrey laughed out loud with this one "Come on!" She said wiping a tear from her cheek. "We both know that would never happen!"

Diego knew she was right, he had no other option "I'll, I'll..." Well he did but it was too much of a risk, but what other choice did he have? He sighed "I'll tell you who your secret admire is."

She raised her eyes "Really? You know the guy."

"Yeah."

"Do I know him?"

"I won't answer any questions until I come back."

Audrey sighed "Fine, you win this time." She handed her crystal to him "Take good care of it, this and the Martag or I'll swear you won't get a crystal or a vehicle next year!"

"I promise." Diego promised.

"And I expect an answer when you get home! Not that...I care or anything."

"Come on Audrey, we all know you're desperate." Diego murmured.

"What did you say?"

"Bye! Thanks!"

"Nice to meet you Audrey." Ellie smiled and in a flash, they were gone.

_'What a nice girl'_ Audrey though. _'She looks familiar though.' _Though she decided to ignore it, and continue yelling at Enultoat.

Diego was driving all over Atlantis, and Elisa loved it. It was so beautiful. The water, the trees, everything was heaven on earth. Diego then took her really high to the sky that she had to grab on to him, because she was afraid to fall. Diego didn't mind at all.

When they reached the crystal, Diego went to the most recent rock of all of them. "This the Queen's father, he died more than thirteen years ago. He kept this city hidden for more than eight-thousand years!"

"Why?"

"He wanted to keep it save." He said. "But it has been safe up here all along. He was just afraid, that Atlantis could be destroyed once again."

There were many questions Elisa wanted to ask but when she was looking at the crystal, she felt strange. She was begining to hear voices whispering her name, it made her dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Diego asked with concern.

"I don't fell well can we descend?" She said.

"Yeah, besides I'm starving." Diego then took her to the famous Atlantean restaurant.

When they got there and ordered their food, it was obvious that Elisa hadn't eaten for days because she didn't cared that the food was well...out of this world with tentacles and snails but she just ate it all, and fast too.

While they were eating he couldn't bear but ask "So when are you going to tell me?"

She then looked at him "Tell you what?"

"The real reason why you're here, I mean you cam here all alone with no family. Are you a runaway or something?"

She then shooked her head "Not exactly, the reason that I am here is a long story."

"Well, we have all day." He smiled.

She sighed, she really wasn't sure to tell him but he did helped a lot today. Besides he was the only boy that has spoken to her more than one sentence, he was nice after all.

"Well, first I want you to know is that I came here with no family is because the only family I had was my mother." She tried her best not to cry, she remained strong. "She died almost two weeks ago."

Diego's eyes widened "Oh my gosh, Elisa. I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"No, no it's not your fault." She continued. "Anyways, well after her death there was this letter that I found and it was from a letter she wrote to my father but she never send it to him. In the letter it said that he was here, in Atlantis and well here I am looking for him."

"Wow, all the way from Egypt! And he's the only one you got left in this world?" Diego asked.

"Yes"

"Then I will help you find him!" This made Elisa smile. "Really?"

"Of course, do you know where he is from?"

"Well" Ellie though clearly. "My mom lived in America before she had me, so she probably met him there."

"I know many scientists and archeologists from America!"

_'This is it!' _Ellie thought cheerfully. _'I'm going to meet him soon.!' _

"Do you have a picture or a name of him?" Diego asked.

"Well in the letter my mom put his full name." Elisa asked.

"Okay, shoot." He said before drinking his juice.

For a moment Ellie couldn't remember the name "Ok, do you know a man with the name of, Milo James Thatch?"

That was when Diego spit out his juice from his mouth and started choking. "YOUR DAD IS THE KING OF ATLANTIS?"

That was when everybody in the restaurant stopped what they were doing and stared silently at both of them.

Elisa had to do something, she grabbed the cup "The drink, too strong. Too much pulp." She chuckled. "Please, continue." She chuckled once more and then punched Diego in the arm.

"What are you insane? My father can't be king! He isn't Atlantean!"

"No no no no!" Diego shook her head. "He is your dad, the most known man in all of Atlantis! He is king, by marriage!"

That was when she felt like being struck by lightning "Married?"

"Yes, with the queen. Kida, very beautiful and nice too. With a temper, but nice. They've been married for more than thirteen years." Diego said.

Elisa couldn't believe it, he was married. Now she knew why her mom kept it a secret all this time. He was royal, and married to one.

"Milo is a hero." Diego said. "With a kind heart, I'm sure he'll love you."

She didn't want to hear it, any of it. She couldn't bear it, even if she needed him but he didn't need her. What for? He was happy. She then got up and left the restaurant.

"Wai-Elisa! Where are you going? Come back!" He wanted to chase after her but he needed to pay first. He handed the owner more money than he asked but all he cared was to find Elisa.

_'Hey, at least he'll get a big tip for the food.' _Diego thought. By the time he went outside she was nowhere in sight, he got the Martag and drove all around the city.

He looked everywhere, until he finally found her by the pond throwing pebbled.

When he got there she didn't turn to look she just kept throwing pebbles at the pond. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm going back." She sighed.

"Back where?"

"To Egypt." She started to get up but he stopped her. "No! I mean, why? You haven't even met him."

"He doesn't need me! He's happily married to a beautiful woman with a happy family, and he's the king! He wouldn't want a poor girl like me."

"That's not true, all of it! He and Kida are having problems. Atlantis has kept both of them so busy that they bearly speak a word to each other. And by family? They have no kids! Only a cat and a lava dog! Besides your dad would greet you in open arms, he is good man and would never dare to send you away!"

"Still, I don't think it's right. He's the king!"

"Elisa, I know him! He is my cousin's best friend! I see him, and talk to him everyday. He hasn't changed one bit, nothing or no one bothers him. Trust me on this."

Elisa still wasn't sure, but she remained quiet.

"You do want to meet your father, right?"

"Yes." Elisa wanted so much with all her heart.

"And you do want a home?"

"I guess so."

"Then?" Diego had a point, in some weird way.

"You're right!" Elisa smiled, and this made him smile too. "I didn't came all the way to Egypt for just giving up? All I want is to meet him, and if her sends me away then fine! At least I knew who he was anyway."

"Now you're talking!" Diego said. "Come on let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Elisa asked.

"To meet him, of course."

"No, not yet. I'm not ready. Tomorrow, please. And please don't tell anybody! Please!" She said.

Diego sighed and gave her a soft smile "I will, I win, tomorrow."

"Ok" She smiled back at him.

And for a long time they were throwing pebbles and he told her about Atlantis. "So your Milo's grandpa, which makes it your great grandpa wanted to find Atlantis for many years. Your dad grew up hearing about, he wanted to find it too. Sadly, Thaddeus, your great grandpa died before he could live the dream but he 'did' find the sheperd's journal."

"The shepherd's journal?" Elisa asked.

"It was the book that Thaddeus and Milo needed to find this place. So, Thaddeus had a rich best friend and two years after your great grandpa's death he gave your dad the money to find Atlantis. That's where he met my cousin and other great friends that are awesome well except for Mole, he's weird. The leader of the crew was a guy named Rourke and his leiutenant Helga. When they found this place your dad met Kida..." He continued explaining him the story on how Rourke wanted the crystal, Kida turned into the crystal, and Milo saved her and Atlantis.

"Sounds unbelievable." Elisa was amazed.

"Yeah, so your dad is a hero."

"What happened to Rourke and Helga?"

"Well after Rouke turned into an evil crystal he exploded into a billion pieces and Rourke killed Helga. There are rumours that he still alive out there, but nobody believes in rumours here. He's gone for good." That was when suddenly he jumped to the pond.

"Come for a swim, the waters fine!" He said.

"I'm afraid not." Elisa said.

"Why not?"

"It's just..." Elisa sighed. "I don't know how to swim."

"Sure you can. Trust me. I'll help you. Or if you don't I'll just be happy to enjoy this myself" Elisa sighed and just took off her shoes. She took a few steps and jumped and started panicking "Help me! Diego, I'm drowning!" He went up to her and grabbed her.

"No you're not. Look, you're floating." She stood calm. "I'm weightless"

"That's because the water and I are both carrying you."

"The water feels wonderful" She began to relax. He then wanted to see if she could do this by herself so he started to let go.

"Diego, don't let go!" He then thought that it would take a while for her to learn how to swim.

"Never" He murmured. "I'll never let you go, Elisa McGrath."

"Ellie, call me Ellie." She said.

"Ok, Ellie." They both smiled and he twirled her around in the water while she was floating around.

They spent a while in the water until the day turned into night. They got out of the water, and began looking at the stars.

"Tell me, what is he like?" Elisa asked.

"Well, he is skinny. Really skinny. You have his hair, and his physique and his smile." That's when she smiled and that one dimple appeared. "He is brave, smart, clumsy, kind, caring, he's everything good."

"He probably is" She continued and look at the stars.

He looked at her, and he couldn't stop she was just so beautiful. Then he saw something above her that really shocked him, a firefly flying around.

"Um, Ellie?" he asked.

"Yes?" She turned to him.

"You have a firefly flying around." Then she looked up but the firefly kept flying close to her and then it rested above her nose. This made Elisa's eyes go criss cross, and Diego chuckled it was funny but also cute. She laughed too.

It made him question if that story that Milo told him was true or just a fairytale but he loved being with her and he wished the moment didn't end.

Before he knew it they were tons of fireflies everywhere. Elisa tried catching some, and Diego was just laughing because one was crawling on his arm and it tickled. They both were laughing and smiling, but then Elisa stopped laughing.

"I have to go." She said. Then he gave her a ride to the hotel

"At what time do you want to meet?"

"Does eleven in the morning sound fine?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll just tell Renek i'll be out for a couple of hours. I'll meet you at the lobby."

"Ok" She smiled. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams" he said.

Then she left.

When Diego got home, he saw Audrey sitting in the couch reading a book. Waiting for him.

"How was your date?" She asked.

"It was not a date I just helped a friend." He handed the crystal to her. "Here, mint condition."

"Not bad." She said, then she gave him a serious look. "Now our deal, tell me."

"Oh yeah, that." He was dead, he couldn't just backstab Vinny like that. He needed a plan. He had no choice.

"Alright, I'm just going to tell the truth. It was me."

"There's a shock, but why?" Audrey asked.

"You know, I always pull you pranks this one was a good one to me."

This made her furious "You're grounded, you're not allowed to go anywhere for a week!"

"What? But I'm supposed to help Ellie tomorrow with-"

"I don't care!" Audrey yelled. "I'm sick of your childish jokes. Time to grow up! I warned you with this one!"

"That's not fair!" He shouted back.

"Life is not fair, now go!"

Diego furiously left. Audrey then sighed _'Dios que hago con el?'_ (God what do I do with him?) She then went to her room, changed into her PJs and fell asleep.

Diego had to wake up really early in order to sneak out. The sun wasn't even up, but he had no choice he had to help Elisa. He quietly left the house and made a run for it. He went to Renek and told him everything that happened, and if he could be away for a couple of hours. He said yes, and then invited him to his house to eat breakfast. He spent the rest of the hours with Renek, but in his mind he was thinking of a plan.

With him being Audrey's cousin, and Elisa being from Egypt he had the perfect back up plan.

It was eleven, and he was in the lobby.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes" She exhaled.

Soon, they were walking straight towards the palace while having a nice chat.

What Milo first realized this morning was that Obby was nowhere to be seen. He knew he was somewhere in the palace. He quickly took a bath, changed clothes, and began looking for him.

"Obby? Come here boy!"

"Milo?" The voice he longed to hear asked.

He turned around, and it was her. "Kida! What are you doing here I thought-" She then put her finger in his lip to shush him. "I was, but this morning the guards took Obby outside because they thought he wanted to go, but he ran away. I just heard the news, I came to tell you."

"Then we must go find him!" He was about to run, but she stopped him. "Milo, I know I've been neglecting you. I'm sorry, but I have been busy. I just wanted to apologize, I have a meeting right now with the council but I will join you shortly I promise."

He then holded her hands "Kida, you don't have to apologize. I understand, you want the best for your people I care too. I'm not upset." She smiled to his sweet words "Thank you, Milo." She put her hand on his cheek and then left.

Never once had he told her he loved her so much that he would risk his life to save her own. He wanted to tell her, but now was not the time. Not for her, she was busy he would wait until later.

He then ran outside the palace to find Obby. Meanwhile, Obby was looking everywhere for the scent he smelled and it was so familiar for him. He was sniffing everywhere around the city, that friendly loving scent. Suddenly he barked with happiness as he did. He found the scent and jumped and licked the girl.

"So I sneaked out." Diego said.

"That wasn't right, you shouldn't have done that. She could ground you forever, because of me!" Elisa said.

"I've been grounded forever before, I'll survive this one."

"So why did she grounded you anyway?" She asked.

"Well-" That was when Obby jumped at Elisa and started licking her face.

"Help me! This lizard wants to eat me." Elisa was crying with fear.

"It's Obby! No Obby, bad Obby. She's my friend!"

"Obby, stop!" A voice came from behind and then Obby stopped licking her. Diego than saw who it was _'Oh my this is gonna get good.'_

Elisa was wiping the saliva from her face, when all of the sudden a hand appeared in front of her.

"Are you alright?" She saw a guy, young of course. With Atlantean clothing, skinny with glasses. She accepted his hand and helped her up when their hands touch something happened to the Milo's crystal it glowed really bright and then quickly faded. It shocked him.

"Who are you?" The man asked Elisa, she felt it too in her heart. He did have the same hair color as hers and when he smiled the dimple showed. Ellie wished that this wasn't it.

"Uh..." Diego didn't know where to start. "Elisa, this is Milo Thatch. Milo this is Elisa."

Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe it. It was her father! This man staring at her was her father! She couldn't believe it, after so long...

He smiled again with the dimple showing "Nice to meet you, Miss Elisa."

AHHHH! THIS IS IT! THEY MET!

I know it's super long! But hey it is just for you, stay tune for the next chapter! Please Review!

- Atlandim =)


	7. There you'll be

**The Young and Adventurous Elisa **

**Well this is the newest chapter of this story! 'The Young And Adventurous Elisa' I guess this is the chapter that everybody's been waiting for. The flashback yeah...I got inspired from the movie Pearl Harbor, so for those who have seen the movie you will understand the flashback lol. Btw this chapter has a few hints of a few surprises for the upcoming chapters after this one. Yeah I know this fanfiction is turning like a soap opera but hey it's a good one haha lol xD Also this is my song recommendations for this chapter...**

**Song:**

**There you'll be : Pearl Harbor OST - Faith Hill**

**And then I kissed him : Pear Harbor OST**

**Well enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

.A.

The fist thing that Milo noticed was that this girl looked strangely familiar even though he met her just right now when Obby tried to attack the poor child.

Right now Obby was acting more strange than ever. After he got him off Elisa, he started running around in circles and wouldn't stop looking at eighter Milo nor Elisa.

And now the girl was staring at him in a blank expression like if she had seen a ghost. She wasn't talking at all and now Milo was concerned.

"Sorry, he's been acting a bit strange, are you ok?" He asked.

She then reacted to his words then suddenly fell to the ground and bowed like if Milo was some god. "Your majesty it is a great honor to meet you." She said. _'Not again' _Milo thought. He really didn't like it when people bowed and said 'your majesty' to him, and half of the people in the city knew that. Now he was more than certain that this girl wasn't from around here. Yet, she still seemed oddly familiar to Milo as if he had met this girl before in his life.

Milo quickly kneeled down and helped her up "Please, I'm just Milo." She couldn't believe of the moment that was happening right here, right now. No, she wasn't ready to tell him. She wanted to run away, this man is her father? For her, he seemed...different than what she imagined. She began to doubt that this man was really her father, yet, at the same time she felt like looking at a reflection of herself through this man.

"Ah, Elisa." Diego said. "We found the man that you wanted to see." He then said to Milo "Milo, this girl is the daughter of a very famous archeologist from Egypt." Ellie's face suddenly became hot and red. This was it, Diego was going to blurt out everything.

"And she and her mother made an intriguing discovery, that she says you will find very interesting. She wants to speak to you alone." Diego continued.

"Really?" Milo sounded interested already. "Well, I'll be happy to meet you and your mother, where is she?" He looked around for a woman nearby, but there wasn't any. Not one that looked like Elisa's mother at all.

"Uh...she's not here." Elisa murmured.

Milo was now confused "Then, where is she?"

Elisa never looked at Milo, her eyes were glued to the floor. "This is why I want to talk to you..in private if you don't mind."

"Ok" He gave her his arm for escort. "Well then, let's go to the palace to talk."

Elisa then turned back to Diego and whispered to him "Come with me, please. I can't do this alone!"

"You'll be fine." He whispered back. "Besides I gotta run from a certain person that wants to kill me right now."

"But-"

"Trust me everything is going to be alright." He whispered back. With that Ellie nodded, she turned and took Milo's arm and they walked all the way up to the palace.

Elisa was really tired, she actually counted the steps up to the palace and there were about one thousand! When Elisa reached the top she was gasping for air, and Milo gave her a little space so she could breathe. When she got enough air, the guards opened the doors and she and Milo entered the throne room. Elisa stepped in and she was staring in awe at the beauty around her. Green birds were flying everywhere, lily pads, floating in the water and many colors that lighted up the room from the dull grey stone floor. She was too busy observing that she didn't noticed the stairs that were infront of her and she almost fell out but Milo catched her before she could.

"Woah, careful." He said as he catched her and he noticed his crystal glowing again. He wanted to know why it was doing that but he was going to leave that aside for now. As they walked towards the throne Obby started running to his little warm bed so he could sleep. Elisa still felt a little scared of that big lizard that tried to eat her, heck she still had saliva in her cheek! Milo then seated her in a small chair that had a small table, and another chair. As they were sitting down in the small chairs he couldn't help stare at the young teenager. She didn't noticed, because she was too shy to look at him and looked at the floor instead._'There's something about her eyes that look oddly familiar' _he thought.

"So, tell me Ms. Elisa." He started. "Did you come her alone?"

"Yes" She said in a very shy voice.

"All the way from Egypt?" Milo exclaimed.

"Yes." She murmured and smiled slightly.

"And your mother was ok with that?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about. About my mother."

"Your mother?" Milo didn't followed.

Elisa's eyes were already tearing up, she looked around for a moment, trying to think. Trying to spit the right words.

"Did you knew back then, a woman by the name of Lisa McGrath?"

Milo nodded "Yes I knew her sixteen years ago or so, she was my ex-girlfriend but then she left..." That's when Milo's skin went cold. "Your mother is Lisa?"

"Was, unfortunately..." Tears were already rolling down her cheeks. "She died, in an accident back in Egypt."

"Oh my goodness." He murmured. "I can't believe it Lisa? The Lisa I knew? No there must be some mistake..."

Ellie then got something from her bag, something that she got from her suitcase without looking at it. This morning she put the picture of her and her mother in the bag along with the letter, but she decided to give him the letter later.

"Well you tell me because this is the Lisa McGrath I knew" She handed him the photo, and there she was. The same curly black hair, the same lovely features of her face, the same petite body that she had. He also saw her in the photo carrying a small child, a little girl no more than a year old. She was smiling and looking at her mother and her little hand was raised up as if trying to touch her mother's lovely face. There she was, Lisa McGrath, just like he remembered her only in the photo she was now a mother. He then looked at Elisa, and saw those same green eyes.

"You look just like her..." He wanted to tear up but he couldn't. His first love was now dead. The woman that he cried for fifteen years ago when she left him without a reason, was now gone forever.

"How did she died?" He asked her.

"We fell into a trap while discovering a temple in Egypt. I was able to get out, but it was too late for her." Elisa tried to wipe her tears away.

"I'm so sorry. If it's any consolation, I know how you feel because I lost my parents and my grandpa so I know what you're going through." Milo put his hand on top of her, trying to console her.

"Y-You know how it feels to lose a mother?"

"Yes, I was really young when I lost both of my parents though."

Elisa sighed "After my mother died, I found a letter in her cabinet that I believe she was planning in sending it to you." She got the letter out of her bag and handed it to Milo. "In this letter, she claims that you are my father."

The last words that Ellie said echoed in Milo's mind. He then quickly opened the letter and there it was, the first thing that Milo read after he opened it '_You and I have a daughter...'_.

He looked at the letter and then at Elisa, he couldn't stop staring at her. Milo stood up, and took a few steps back. He then started shaking his head "No, no it can't be true." Elisa then frowned, and both didn't say much for a long while they were just staring at each other both in shock._ 'Then again...'_ Milo thought. _'That is probably why my crystal started glowing...it sensed her! And Obby! He was acting strange!'_ Milo had read that lava dogs, despite their obesity, they were really smart creatures. It was like they had a sixth sense. Maybe this girl _was_ Milo's daughter!

"Daughter?"

"Yes" Elisa smiled and looked down he face grew shy again. "I know this all seems like a big shock to you, but it's just that I've been dreaming of this moment eversince I was three years old. Mom never talked about you, not as much as I had hoped for. So, after I read the letter I knew in my heart that I had to meet you."

"Wait! Back up! Your mother never told you anything about me? I mean, why in the world would she keep something like this important from me?"

Elisa shrugged her shoulders "At first, I wasn't sure why, but then when I arrived I found out that you were married, and that you were king. I wanted to leave, but Diego kept insisting in meeting you. Now, I realized that it was a crazy, stupid mistake all along. Mother was right." Ellie stood up and grabbed her bag. She smiled at Milo "It was a pleasure to finally meet you, but I shouldn't have come. But before I leave can I ask for a huge favor?"

Milo didn't say anything just a bit shocked and confused. Elisa then asked "Can I give you a hug and a kiss in the cheek?" Milo didn't respond to that eighter, so Elisa just leaned in and giving him a small peck in the cheek and hugged him. Milo just stood there, shocked not only from the kiss but of the hug as well. When she hugged him and kissed him Milo felt something very different as if his heart jumped out of his chest. The feeling was unexplainable, it was as if Milo was seeing a reflection of himself through this young girl. Milo for some reason felt like crying but instead he hugged her back, and they hugged for a long moment. Neighter of them realizing that someone entered the throne room, and saw the whole hug and kiss scene.

Milo and Elisa stopped hugging when they heard someone clearing their throat and asking "Am I interrupting something important?"

Elisa then saw a beautiful young woman with long white hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had a tatoo on her left cheek, and she was wearing a beautiful long blue dress and a golden hair band, or something, in her hair with colorful feathers on top.

Milo then chuckled "Oh Uh, Hehe. Hi Kida, how was your day?"

"Good" Kida said in a serious tone her eyes then wandered to Obby. "I see you found Obby, good, but who is this?"

"Oh uh, This is Elisa McGrath." Elisa couldn't believe it! This woman was her stepmother! Not only that but her stepmother was the queen of Atlantis! Elisa then gave a small curtsy "Nice to meet you, your majesty."

"Supohk" Milo noticed the jealous tone in her voice. He than walked up to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Uh, Kida? Can we talk in private?"

Her expression grew serious "Teeg, but what about your visitor?"

"She'll stay here waiting, while we talk. It's rather important." He then turned to Elisa. "Do you mind, Elisa? Staying here for a few moments?"

"Well I was about to leave-"

"No" Milo interrupted. "Stay, please, we need to get to the bottom of this. We will only be gone for a little while."

"Oh ok" Elisa smiled. "Well, I'll stay here waiting then."

"Good" Milo smiled. Kida was now confused. Soon, they left to the majestic palace, which was behind the throne room.

Milo and Kida were heading to Milo's private study. Milo turned one of the room in the palace to a small library/private study where he could read, write, and learn more about the Atlantean culture. He loved it, this and the enormous public library where one out of his favorite places in the city. He still had the letter in his hand and when they entered his private study, he put the letter aside in his desk. Kida closed the stone doors behind her and asked "Now what was so important that we need to discuss about?"

"Did I ever told you about Lisa? My ex-girlfriend that I had sixteen years ago?"

"Yes" Kida nodded. "You mentioned her to me only once, why?"

"Elisa, that girl you met in the throne room earlier, that's her daughter." He looked at her to see her reaction but she had none. "And she came all the way from Egypt to tell me that she recently died in an accident."

Kida gasped and murmured "Yahdlahgonik."

"Yeah" Milo looked down and then reached for the letter for her to see it. "Elisa also came to give me this letter that Lisa wrote before she died. In this letter it says..." He paused for effect but also for fear because he was scared of what her reaction would be.

"That Elisa is my daughter..."

Kida was quiet for a long moment, she looked speechless. She was like this for a long while and then suddenly...

"WHAT?"

.A.

Elisa was waiting patiently for Milo and the queen to come back. She didn't mind at first, but the purple lizard was still sleeping and she was terrified that it would wake up. That's why she was sitting quietly in her chair, not making a single sound so that lizard won't wake up. Soon, the doors of the throne room opened and there came an Atlantean girl. She was mostly Elisa's age, she had a tattoo that went from the left side of her forehead down to the bottom of her left cheek. She was skipping happily and was a carrying a basket full of many things she then saw Ellie and said "Suhpohk."

Elisa was guessing that _Suhpohk _meant hello. "Suhpohk" she replied back.

The girl smiled and asked "Meh anik mohin esetot dap?" _What is your name?_

"Huh?" Elisa had no idea what she was saying.

The girl then looked confused "Moh digtem Adlantisag bashebenen du?" _Do you speak Atlantean?_

Elisa had absolutely no idea what the girl was saying "Sorry, I only know English, Arabic, Hebrew, Latin, French, and Spanish. I don't speak much Atlantean."

The girl grinned "I thought so." She approached to her and smiled "I'm Alintekesh. But you could call me Ali."

Elisa smiled "Hi, Ali. Nice to meet you. I'm Elisa Marie McGrath, but you could call me Ellie."

"Nice to meet you too, Ellie." Ali smiled. "Are you here to see the queen?"

She shook her head "The king. He's talking to the queen right now, but he told me he would be right back soon."

"Ah, ok. Well while you wait do you want something light to eat? You must be hungry."

Elisa shook her head "No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It is my duty to attend any visitors that arrive at the palace."

Elisa was shaking her head again when her stomach started grumbling. Then Ali had a giant smile on her face "You say no, but your stomach says yes! I will be right back with some food."

_'Curse my intestines'_ Elisa thought. Soon Ali came back with a big plate of small appetizers for Ellie to eat, and Ali stayed there to keep Ellie company until Milo came back. They were socializing quite well, even though Elisa was shy when it came to socializing.

Milo and Kida did took a while in discussing whatever it was privately. Whatever it was, Elisa already had an idea what they were talking about. And that's what she was fearing. She tried not to look nervous, but she couldn't help it.

"So, what is your purpose in seeing the King?"

"Um..." Ellie had no idea what to say. Luckily, she didn't had to. Milo and Kida came back. Kida looked a bit displeased while Milo just looked nervous.

Kida then looked at Ali "Alintekesh! You should be doing your duties around the palace! Not making friends!"

"Sorry, your highness. I just was keeping Ms. Elisatoap company until your return." Ali looked frightened by the queen's tone. "Besides, I am almost done with my duties around the palace."

"Well finish them!" Kida raised her voice which caused Ali to get up and leave the throne room as soon as she could. Elisa was already staring to fear the queen.

Kida then turned to Elisa with a dead serious expression on her face "Milo told me everything. So, you really think that this man is your father?"

"Yes" Elisa murmured.

"If you are lying to us, there will be serious consequences. So, speak up right now. Are you certain that my husband is your father?"

"Yes" Elisa murmured again.

"Fine then you will prove it with the crystal stone. Jani should be arriving with the Crystal Stone by now." Soon there was a woman walking with a crystal stone in her hands. It was so big and huge! The woman then gave the Crystal Stone to Kida, and Elisa was surprised on how strong the queen was. She didn't showed any signs that the crystal stone was heavy. As soon as Kida took hold of the crystal stone it started glowing. so bright. She handed it to Milo and at first it dimmed but then started glowing just like it did with Kida.

Kida then looked at Elisa "This is the crystal stone. When Milo and I married, this made him become royal blood like me. It is a very powerful and special connection with the Mother Crystal. It is powerful enough to prove to us if you are Milo's daughter or not. Now, what I want you to do is to hold hands with your father and place your hand close to the crystal stone, but do not touch it."

Elisa at first hesitated, but then she took Milo's hand and placed her hand close to the stone. It was glowing so bright it almost blinded her. His crystal necklace was glowing then started to hear voices, like they were whispering to her and they kept saying her name. That's when Kida gasped "I can't believe it, she really is your daughter..."

Kida got the crystal, and then Jani got the Crystal Stone and it stopped glowing. "I am confused, this child is Milo's daughter? From whom?"

"I wil tell you later." Kida said.

"I still can't believe it, it all happened so fast." Milo murmured while he put his hand on his head as if he trying really hard to think. "Well, this settles it" He then said. "Jani go tell Ali to get one of the rooms ready for Elisa."

"Wait, what?" Kida then said a bit shocked to what he said.

"Yes, she is my daughter. She should stay here and live with us." Milo said.

Elisa then shook her head "No, wait. I'm staying in the hotel. I can live there."

"Don't be silly" Milo then said. "You can't leave in the hotel!"

Jani then stepped in the conversation once again "Milo is absolutely right, the child should stay here with us."

Kida then started to get a bit uncomfortable with this, she was silent the whole time. Elisa noticed this from the queen and she started to get uncomfortable as well.

"Really, I don't want to be a bother." Elisa said.

"You won't be." Milo smiled. "I mean it's going to take a while in getting used to, but I'm sure you and I will bond quickly." Elisa then was unsure about this then Milo said "Your mother wouldn't want me to leave you alone in the streets, she would want me to raise you like the daughter you are to me. We want you to be a part of the family, and I'm sure soon enough you will grow to like it here. Right, Kida?" Milo then looked at Kida and she was both shocked and angry that she finally had a say in this. She wanted to say no, but she didn't have a cold heart in her soul. She then gave a small smile to Elisa and said in a serious tone "Yes, you must stay with us."

Elisa then smiled "Ok, then I'll stay." Both Elisa and Milo smiled. Jani then went to get Ali to get the room ready for Elisa. Kida on the other hand, wasn't happy about this at all. She left the throne room, and stayed on her own room for the rest of the day. She had enough for one day.

Elisa went quickly to the hotel, and got her things and headed to the palace. That's when she saw Diego. "Hey Ellie! How'd it go?" He asked cheerfully.

"Good" Elisa smiled. "He wants me to live in the palace with him and the queen."

"Did he fainted? How did Kida took it? Does she even know?"

"Yes she knows, and I'm not sure she took it well but she also wants me to live with them at the palace. No he did not faint!" She laughed.

"Good, well I gotta go because-" That's when both of them heard a "DIEGOOOO!" from the distance.

"Audrey's going to kill me!"Then they both ran to their seperate ways.

Afterwards, when Elisa entered the throne room Ali took her to the palace to show her were her room was. When they got there it was so big, and blue and with pink and purple curtains that decorated the balcony. There was a door for her closet and another door in her room that was the bathroom. Her bathroom was big, but private for only her to use.

"Is it comfortable enough?" Ali asked.

"It's perfect!" Elisa smiled.

"Good" Ali smiled. "You know, I am glad that you are Milo's daughter."

Elisa then turned to her "How did you-"

"Jani is already telling everybody in the palace. Gossip is a part of life here in Atlantis." Elisa then nodded and put her stuff in her very colorful bed with many pillows.

"I am glad, because now that you get to stay here forever we can be friends!" Ali gave a small jump.

"Well I never had real friend before." Elisa said shyly.

"Me neighter!" Ali smiled. "See we already have something in common!"

"Yeah, I guess." Elisa smiled.

"So, friends?" Ali asked with anticipation.

Elisa nodded "Friends"

That's when Ali gave Ellie the biggest hug ever, big enough to crush.

Ali then sniffed and let go of her "Good, and as a friend, can I say that you need a bath?"

Elisa then sniffed her hair and grimaced, she realized that she didn't remember when was the last time she took a bath.

"You smell like your father's friend Mole." Ali said.

Ali showed Elisa the bathroom, and how the toilet worked and the tub which was more like a pool to Elisa. Ali got the water ready in the tub, and left Elisa alone so she could bathe. The rest of the day, Elisa was only but relaxing and trying to feel welcome in her new and giant room. So far, she liked Atlantis.

.A.

During this time, Milo went back to his room and the first thing that he saw was Kida sitting in a chair close to the balcony, staring outside.

He then heard her say "How dare you not telling me anything about her? How dare you!"

"I bearly met her today." Milo said calmly. "I had no idea that she existed-" Milo then got interrupted by Kida.

"Not her! The woman that you slept with fifteen years ago!" Kida raised her voice.

"I talked about Lisa before." Milo's voice was still calm.

"Once! But during the thirteen years of our marriage you could not say for once that you had a more intimate relationship with this woman!" Kida's voice was furious. Milo said quietly "I thought it wasn't important to talk about that."

"Well it is important now! You lied to me!" Milo noticed that she had tears falling down her face.

"No, I didn't lie to you. I just didn't told you more of my relationship with Lisa." Milo said seriously. "I didn't even expect for this to happen!"

"Well, congratulations Milo James Thatch! You are a father!" She said in a mocking tone.

"Well, If you don't like me being a father to a child, maybe you shouldn't have said yes when I asked if it was alright if she could stay! Since you're complaining!" Milo raised his voice.

"That is not the point! This is not about her! This is about you! Are there any more daughter from other sweethearts that I should be aware of?"

"No! Lisa was the first woman I ever loved, and you are the second!" Milo was now getting angry. "I would never cheat on you Kida, and you know it! Because I have loved you and cared for you eversince we first met!"

Kida got closer to him, already with too many tears rolling down her face. She pounded him in the chest many times "Liar! I hate you!" Milo was crushed by those three words, he was even more crushed when he realized that this was their first fight in all of their thirteen years of marriage.

Kida kept crying, but Milo was still furious "This is not about my relationship with Lisa, this is about me never knowing that I had a daughter for half of my life!"

Kida kept crying sitting again in her chair, and Milo headed for the door "If you need me, I'll be sleeping in my old room."

Kida then yelled "Never come back to this room, unless I say so!"

"Goodnight, Kida" He said quietly, and then he left. She threw a pillow at the door, and cried for the rest of the night. Sitting in that chair, staring at the balcony.

.A.

Milo couldn't sleep the whole night. So, he was walking around the palace trying to clear his thoughts from the fight that he and Kida had earlier. He wanted to be anywhere except his wife's room. He decided to go to Elisa's room and when he got there he knocked on the door.

Elisa was putting clothes on her closet, and in the drawers. Mostly everything that she had was all black, because she was still in mourning and she couldn't bear of wearing something colorful in a while. She was folding her clothes, she heard a knock on the door. She thought it was Ali again.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Uh, it's me, Milo."

She opened the door and saw Milo standing there. She simply smiled "Hi."

"Hi, how are you doing?" He asked.

She nodded "Good."

"Do you like your room? Because if you don't we have many more that you could stay in."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Milo noticed that she acted very mature for her age, but then again she was probably just shy. Milo used to be shy also, when he was her age. It would take a while for him to talk to someone, but that usually never happened. He replied "Good, because this is one of the best room that there are in the palace. Anyway, I just wanted to come and say goodnight."

"Ok, goodnight." She smiled.

Milo smiled "Sweet dreams, Elisa."

With that he left, and Elisa thought that their conversation was so bittersweet. Elisa didn't expect him to cry or anything or say something like 'My daughter', or 'sweetie', or 'pumpkin', or anyother embarrasing nickname that fathers give to their daughters but he should have at least said something like that along the lines. Not even hug, did he give her, she had to give him one. But then again Elisa didn't think herself as that important, not with her father being king. As she was folding her clothes, she saw the photo of her and her mother. She stared at it for a long time, and the thought that her mother was gone forever, still gave her an unbearable pain in her heart. She cried herself to sleep with the photo of her mother next to her.

Milo spent the rest of the night in his private study. Last time he was here, he was telling Kida everything! And she never believed him, not until she saw the proof herself and that's when the crystal stone came into the picture. He couldn't clear his thoughts, today was a very long and unbelievable day for him. He still believed that this was all a dream. He had a daughter! Milo and Lisa's daughter! He never expected this to happen, but then again he should have expected it to happen fifteen years ago. He should have seen the signs! Lisa was very sick those few days before she left without an explanation. That was most likely why she left, because she realized that she was pregnant.

Milo couldn't help but remember, that precious memory that seemed like yesterday. The day he met Lisa McGrath...

_Winter 1911_

_It was 7 a.m. and Milo was so nervous he was sweating bullets! Eversince he finished schooling in Linguistics and Cartography in Europe he dreamed of coming back to Washington D.C. and working in the Smithsonian Institution along with his grandfather. Anybody who wanted to succeed an become famous in any historic and academic field the Smithsonian was the place to have the job of a lifetime. First, you had to apply then have an interview later on in the day with the board and that was Milo was planning in doing! The only problem though is that he was running late and a lot of people in the city were planning to apply just like Milo. _

_Interviews were from 9 a.m. to 11 a.m. and when he got there, there was already a long line in order to apply and schedule for an interview in a specific time with the members of the board. Sadly, there were many people in the line and he was the last in line. 'Great' Milo thought. 'Just my luck'. When he finally reached the table there was a young woman in the table and said with the softest and sweetest voice "I'm sorry sir, the man infront of you was the last person who was able to get an interview with the members of the board. Try again in three months." _

_Milo's eyes widened "Wha-? No! You can't! I've been dreaming for this interview for many years now, I would have come earlier but my alarm clock doesn't work too well now."_

_The young woman with black hair and green eyes said again softly "Well maybe after buying a new alarm clock, you could come back in three months, early this time." _

_"I'm sure the members of the board won't mind interviewing another person for an extra five minutes"_

_"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Harcourt and his colleagues are very busy people." _

_Milo nodded and was about to leave but then looked at the young woman straight in the eye, with pleading eyes. "Miss, I'm sorry but I've been dreaming in working here in the Smithsonian eversince I was a kid. My grandfather is a anthropologist here, and I've been dreaming to work by his side for a long time. It's part of our dream, a big dream actually. We are trying to find Atlantis." He noticed that the young lady's eyebrows raised a little as if she was a little surprised and shocked in hearing this. He then continued "It's been my grandfather's dream for so many years and mine as well. I am one of the best cartographers and linguists that there are out there in the world. Please, miss, this all part of big dream that me and my grandfather have. I'm sure that there's something you can do. Miss, please, I am so close in achieving my dream so for the love of god, don't make those dreams fade away in just one day."_

_The young lady kept staring at him for a long moment, and Milo couldn't help but stare at her too. He couldn't stop staring at her beautiful green eyes. She then got her pencil and erased the first name in the paper, Milo only got the chance to read 'Lisa'. She then cleared her throat and asked "What is your name?"_

_"Uh, Milo James Thatch." _

_"Ok, Mr. Thatch." She said again in a polite voice. "You will be the first one on the list so you better get prepared." She then gave him papers for him to fill out and when he was about to leave he said "Miss, you're my hero. Thank you." _

_For the first time she smiled "You're welcome." _

_The interview was a bit rough at first, mostly because they were surprised that this man was Thaddeus's grandson. During the whole interview Milo was still nervous, but he got the job he wanted. Though he was going to study his cartography and linguistics in the boiler room, but he didn't cared, he was working in the Smithsonian! he was going to start workng tomorrow, first thing in the was just the beginning. As he was leaving he was trying to look for the girl that helped him get the interview, and finally he did. She worked in the office. That's all Milo knew. He wanted to thank her some other way, but how? _

_That's when he went to store close to the Smithsonian, he bought her a small box of chocolates. When he did he suddenly thought 'Wait! What if she hates chocolate? Gah! Milo you idiot! You don't think straight!' He then bought a bottle of Apple Cider with two small plactic wineglasses. When he bought that he suddenly thought 'Wait! What if she hates apple? Jiminy Christmas Milo, you should have gone with grape! Calm down, Milo. Your taking this way to seriously! It's just a girl, a pretty girl. But a girl nonetheless!' _

_For the rest of the day he waited outside the Smithsonian castle sitting on a bench, waiting for the girl to come out from her shift. He waited hours and hours but she never came out. It started to snow and the whole day Milo froze his butt off. It was 9 p.m. and Milo was about to leave when the girl finally came out from her shift. She then saw him and murmured "You."_

_"Me" He smiled. They were silent for a moment and then he said "I got the job."_

_"Congratulations" She smiled. _

_"Thank you, I would have never done it without your help." Milo then noticed that she blushed but then again it was just probably the cold that made her cheeks rosy. "So" He continued "I bought you some chocolates, and some apple cider. To celebrate you being my hero. I hope you like chocolates." _

_She thought for a while and then smiled "Sure, why not. And I love chocolates."_

_'Phew' Milo thought. _

_Next to the Smithsonian Castle there was a small garden with a fountain that was covered in ice, and benches to sit in. Milo and the young girl were sitting in one of the benches. As Milo was trying to open the Apple Cider they were having a small conversation._

_"So did you got in trouble with the person that you erased in the list?" _

_Milo noticed the girl blushing "No, she didn't mind. She was actually touched by your story, because she knows whatit feels like when it comes to chasing dreams. So, she decided to erase her name on the list." _

_Milo's eyes widened "Your Lisa?" _

_The girl nodded and shoock hands with him "Lisa Marie McGrath. Nice to meet you." _

_He smiled _"_Milo James Thatch. Nice to meet you too." _

_"I know" She smiled. "You told me earlier." _

_"Oh right" Milo blushed. He noticed that they were still shaking hands and decided to let go and continued opening the Apple Cider. _

_" So what is your dream?"_

_"Being a famous archeologist, traveling around the world, and learning about every culture. I already have a major in Archeology I just have to keep convincing Mr. Harcourt to fund something to take me somewhere I can start my career but that takes a while. That's why I had this interview again to convince him to fund an expedition to Guatemala or Egypt. Somewhere interesting."_

_"Well, if I would've known I would have stopped myself from taking your place in the interview." Milo said. _

_Lisa shook her head "It was my choice, remember? Besides, at least I'm working. As long as there's food on the table. I am ok. Besides I'm glad in making that decision, you got the job!"_

_Milo smiled still trying hard in opening the Apple Cider "Yes, and I will be forever thankful for tha-" That's when the Apple Cider opened and the cork flew straight to Milo's face and hit him right in the nose. Lisa gasped when this happened then giggled a little. _

_Milo was already looking teary-eyed "I'm ok, it didn't hurt much." _

_He then served Apple Cider to Lisa and then to himself, and when he did that's when he groaned with pain "Gah! I think I broke my nose!" _

_Lisa giggled but then noticed the nosebleed "Oh my goodness, you're bleeding!" _

_She then ran up to the fountain and got a piece of ice, when she sat down she told him to lie down His head was resting on his lap, and then Lisa placed the ice in his nose. _

_"Ah, it hurts! Gah! It's freezing!" _

_"It will stop the bleeding." She said softly. "Just Lay still." _

_"I can't breathe!" He said in a nazily voice. _

_"Lay still" She smiled. Milo then calmed down for a bit and couldn't helo but stare at her "You're so beautiful that it hurts." _

_She then giggled and then smiled "It's your nose that hurts, silly."_

_"Uh, I think it's my heart." She then stared at him for a long time, and then she kissed him. Milo was shocked at first, because it was his first kiss. HIS FIRST KISS! With a beautiful girl! _

_He then kissed her back and that was just the beginning of a beautiful relationship..._

Milo couldn't stop thinking about that first kiss, with his first love. He smiled at the precious memory. It brought him happiness, but with a small tear rolling down his cheek.

For the rest of the night, all the Atlanteans were dreaming peacefully in their slumber. But, a few Miles away in a volcanic island, and down below that dormant volcano, there wasn't any sleep. Instead, there was planning. Planning of the worst that was yet to come.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Woo! So long!**

**Yeah the next chapter won't be, but then again, who knows!**

**Oh, and that garden next to the Smithsonian Castle, it's real I went there when I went to Washington D.C. last summer, and I thought it was a cute place for a scene like this in my fanfiction. Awww! :) **

**Please Review my story and I hope you guys enjoyed, stay tuned for the upcoming chapters!**

**Atlandim**


	8. The Atlantean

**The Young and Adventurous Elisa **

**Haha! Faster than you guys thought, huh? Well this chapter is short...oh well at least I think it is lol. This is mostly the evil plot, the rising conflcts of the story. Yeah there are going to be a lot more surprises in the story so **

**be prepared haha. Thatnk you all for reading my stories I really appreciate it. Also, the 10th anniversay of Atlantis is in June so I can't wait for that! Well enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

.A.

_For the rest of the night, all the Atlanteans were dreaming peacefully in their slumber. But, a few Miles away in a volcanic island, and down below that dormant volcano, there wasn't any sleep. Instead, there was planning. Planning of the worst that was yet to come._

During this late hour when all the Atlantean men were asleep so they could work early in the morning, there was one man that was heading toward the volcanic island. Many Atlanteans used the volcano to go to the lava rivers down below or to work in the crystal caves. Also, to go hunting which is what Kida would usually do, but people never went to the volcanic island at this late hour in the night. Except for this man, who has visited the island eversince Atlantis resurfaced.

He was flying in his Akritak, and went down to the volcano and headed to the crystal caves. He turned off the vehicle and started heading towards the caves with his spear.

"Brother?" He called out. "Are you here?"

Suddenly a man with long white hair came out, he had pieces of crystal in his right arm, and his right leg, and his abdomen. It was as if it was part of his body now, as if those pieces of crystal stuck in his body were a part of him. His dark eyes were full of darkness, evil, and hatred.

"What do you want brother?" He yelled at him.

"That is what I wish to ask you, my crystal took possesion of me again." It was true, this is why he came to the volcanic island everytime. The crystal always called to him, to come here to the crystal caves. He never wished to be here, if he had the power he would do all his might to stop this but he couldn't. But he knew who was the one possesing him, and it was not his brother.

"It is probably, my master who wants to see you again, and talk to you. He has been planning of the ambush for many years, even before Atlantis resurfaced. He told me today, that now was the perfect time to attack." His brother told him while he had an evil grin on his face.

The man nodded then got something from his satchel "I brought you food, tentacles, squid, lobster, and tograhneks." His brother got the food with force, by the looks of it. His brother looked like he lost a lot of weight, and it was not his fault. Hunting hadn't gone well lately down in the caves. His brother looked like he was starving, he started making the fire to heat the food. The man would also give every now and then a lifetime supply of wood so his brother and his master wouldn't be cold. Luckily, for his brother, his master didn't eat because of his condition.

"So" The Atlantean man started "Where is your master?"

"Here" He then heard a dark voice coming from the shadows, and slowly he appeared once again before him. The monster that he was, the poor Atlantean man still shivered everytime he saw him. He always thought that it was unfortunate for having survived such battle and such eruption like the volcano that happened thirteen years ago. Slowly, he appeared before the man. His blue monsterous form with bloody shiny red cracks that looked like red veins that were shining a bit through his dark blue crystal body. His eyes were like the color of fire, and his mouth was the color of blood while his teeth were the color of a dull blue. One crack went down to his right eye down to his face as if it was some scar that he got since the battle the Atlantean has never seen something more horrible in his life than the evil man that was standing right infront of him.

"Hello, Commander..." The Atlantean stated with hunger in his words.

"Jesus Christ!" He muttered. "Why can't you be more like your brother who calls me master?"

"Because you are not that important to this world to be called master, or any other worthy of a name! You don't own me!" The Atlantean man yelled so loud that it echoed in the caves.

"No, but your brother does..." The monster murmured which caused the Atlantean to have a little sadness in his soul, because what the monster just said was true. "Just call me Rourke, for once. We're all friends here."

The Atlantean man rolled his eyes because he would never be friends with a man like Rourke, not even if he and his brother controlled him.

"Why do you want me here?" The Atlantean man muttered.

Rourke then got something that he had in his right hand which was hiding behind his back and then handed it to the Atlantean man. It was a gun, an old gun that looked no more than thirteen years old. "I found this back in the ol' volcanic dump, this is just the beginning of the plan."

He looked at this gun and then looked back at the monstorous Rorke "What do you expect me to do with this?"

"Kill the Queen..." Rourke muttered.

The eyes of the Atlantean widened with shock and fear. Everytime, he would come to the caves, Rourke always forced him to tell him what happened to Milo and Kida and the others of the crew and the Atlantean people. He wasn't very happy when he found out that Atlantis was safe, Milo became the local hero, married the princess who was now queen, and worst of all, Milo becoming King! His brother wasn't happy eighter, for he was the one that wanted to be a hero in Atlantis, not Milo. Eversince then, Rourke had hated Milo with a passion he just wished that Milo was never born. His brother hated Milo as much as Rourke did because he took his place, that was why Rourke and his brother made the perfect Atlantean then started shaking his head "Kida? No! No you can't! You won't make me kill Kida!"

That's when Rourke grabbed him by the tunic with fury and rage "Listen, you idiot! To defeat someone you must get him where it will hit him the most, get him at his weakest! His soft side! So I want that Queen of yours dead! If not I will not only kill Thatch's wife on my own, but I'll kill your wife too if you don't help me!"

"I-I" The Atlantean's voice had a tone that was full of anger but then that anger soon faded to sadness "I will do what you say."

"Good" Rourke smiled.

"How do you work this device?" The Atlantean man said while holding the gun with his own hands.

"Don't worry about it, I'll teach you." For the whole night, Rourke taught the Atlantean everything that he needed to know about guns. Rourke was an expert when it came to guns. Eversince he was a little kid he grew up with them, mostly because his dad had a love for guns. So, as he grew into an adult he grew to love them too just like his father.

He was teaching the Atlantean on how to aim perfectly at the target and to keep both of his eyes open when he fires. He had two extra guns, one fore himself and on for the Atlantean's brother so he could learn how to fire a gun too. They were mostly shooting at the crystals in the caves, because they couldn't find any other targets to fire at. The Atlantean and his brother learned quickly on how to fire a gun and they were both good at hitting the targets. But it was the Atlantean man's duty to kill the queen not his brother, his brother only got taught by Rourke for protection.

When they were done the Atlantean still was uncomfortable about Rourke's idea "Rourke, I am still not sure about this. I will be the most hated man in Atlantis if I kill the queen!"

Rourke then decided that it was time for deeper motivation. He grabbed the Atlantean by the shoulder. As soon as he did, his eyes started glowing like fire and his voice echoed with hate "Do as I say!"

The man's crystal then glowed into a bright red and his eyes glowed into a dark red also "Yes, master." He muttered as he was staring into space.

"Good" Rourke smiled. "Now this task is very important to accomplish. If you fail, there will be consequences. So, don't mess up! Also, don't get caught!"

The Atlantean man then gained back his conscience and then sighed "Your wish is my command."

"Excelent, now leave!"

As the man was leaving, he said goodbye to his brother who was now eating everything that he gave him for food that could last at least a week of food. Soon, the Atlantean left and Rourke couldn't help but stare at the empty darkness. He then shouted at the Atlantean's brother "Meison!"

"Hmm?" He said as he was eating like a pig from everything that there was in the satchel.

"Your brother was born an idiot."

"Siphon has been an idiot since the day he let me live, biggest mistake of his life."

Rourke then said "I don't know whose the bigger idiot, him or Thatch."

"Thatch, definitely." Meison nodded. Rourke then nodded also and he couldn't help but smile _'Soon, Thatch. Very, very soon you will pay for everything that you did. Soon, you will die along with your wife.' _

He then yelled very loud that even Siphon who was now leaving the volcano heard his evil voice "Thatch must die!"

.A.

Elisa suddenly woke, up from her terrible dream. She kept hearing voice in her dream, and faces so many faces. The dreams were so vivid to her and horrible that she was sweating when she woke up. It was pretty strange because after she woke up she couldn't remember mostly of what her nightmare was about.

She suddenly went to the bathroom to get a drink a water, and to wash her face from the sweat that she had. She then looked out the balcony and noticed that it was so windy that the curtains were flying, she then decided to close the curtains so it wouldn't be so chilly in her room. Also, she closed them because she was scared that intruders would get to her balcony and with fish vehicles always flying around the city anything was possible.

From the looks of it, it was still dark out. So, she decided to get back to her bed and go back to sleep. Which was a bit impossible, because of the nightmare that she had. For the rest of the night, she only tossed and turned and when she finally fell asleep, five minutes later,a very loud horn was heard from outside. Elisa then realized that it was morning, and so she groaned and got out off bed. Despite being tired, Elisa also felt a bit eager to start a brand new day in her brand new life, here in Atlantis.

* * *

**I know short, but I told you guys that this chapter was going to be short!**

**Don't worry the next chapter will be longer, and I know...I am so evil haha xD **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!**

**-Atlandim**


	9. Ellie meets the Crew

**The Young and Adventurous Elisa **

**HAPPY 10TH ANNIVERSARY EVERYBODY!**

**Yeah Atlantis: The Lost Empire reached ten years on June 15th. I am so proud and I am so grateful to god, and to Gary Trousdale, Kirk Wise, and Don Hahn to make this amazing movie!:D **

**Happy Birthday Everybody! :D**

**Now *Ahem*...Continuing with the story...**

**I had major writer´s block with this chapter, and it was mostly because after this chapter new surprises I will reveal, new secrets, everything new except...for the same ol same foe lol :/ But that´s the point! lol **

**And now with school out of the way (btw HAPPY SUMMER EVERYBODY! :D), now I´m able to write! **

**So please enjoy and get some popcorn and such for this amazing chapter! And please, read and review! :D **

* * *

Ellie was already changed and ready to go. She made her bed, put her clothes away in the drawer, and now was brushing her long, golden brown hair while admiring a beautiful scenery from the balcony. It was all so beautifiul! She gazed at the ocean and the colorful, ancient buildings and believed there was no better place like this.

She got interrupted after she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" She said cheerfully.

It was Ali, who entered cheerfully with also a surprised look "You are awake! At this early hour, you must have had a good night sleep!"

"Yeah" Elisa chuckled, she didn't have a good night's sleep though she couldn't remember what her nightmare was even about now that she was thinking about it!

"And you made your own bed!" Ali gasped and the groaned. "Awww, and I came all the way here, under Jani's orders to make it for you!"

"I'm sorry" She said quietly and smiled. "Well now you don't have to do it anymore, less work!"

"But I have too!" She groaned again with a pout. "I have to do something here, or else not only I am going to be in trouble not only with the queen but with Jani as well! And Jani is worse than the queen!"

Elisa had already met the queen while she was angry, and that was not a pretty. She couldn't imagine how Jani was like when she was angry, but in the end Elisa and Ali settled an agreement that she would make her bed and cleaned her room while Ali took care of her clothes and the bathroom. It was satisfactory and Ali wouldn't get in trouble and Elisa would be responsible just like her mother would want!

_Her mother..._

Ironically, as she was thinking of her Ali saw the photo in the bed. It had been lying there since she woke up while she was making her bed. Ali took hold of it, and looked at it for a while.

"I have seen these illustrations like these before, because your father, the king, shows them to me since she has the machine that creates them."

"You mean a camera?"

"Teeg!" She smiled and looked confused. "Who is this woman with the child?"

Sadness covered Ellie's face "That is my mother, and that was me when I was a baby."

"She is very beautiful" Ali smiled. "You look just like her, especially in the eyes." Ali turned to see Elisa, and what she saw in those eyes were tears.

"What happened to her?"

"She-uh-Um..." Elisa couldn't find the right words.

"Is she-?" Ali said slowly, as Ellie quickly nodded as she was wiping her tears away.

"Forgive me, I am sorry for your loss" Ali murmured. "Is that why you came here because your father, the king, is the only family you have now?"

Ellie nodded again "It's ok, and yes."

"If you ever wish to talk about it, I am here."

"Thank you" Ellie noticed Ali's eyes were getting teary also, but she changed the subject before she could cry. "Yahdlagohnik! I completely forgot! I was supposed to take you to the royal dining room so you can have breakfast with your father, the king! Jani is going to kill me!"

Ellie was laughing a bit when all of the sudden Ali was quickly dragging her away "We should hurry now, before those boiled Atlantean worms get cold!" Elisa only wished that breakfast was something better than boiled worms.

As they both entered the royal dining room, Ellie saw Milo already eating breakfast she smiled at the sight of her father. This felt right, finally being able to meet her father and stay with. But she still didn't felt quite complete nor quite welcome here in her new home. She knew for certain that all she needed was time to get used to everything, all of these changes in her new life came to her so quick and huge. But right now all she wanted was to enjoy her breakfast with Milo and the queen, she hoped for her to get to know the queen a bit better. After all, the queen _was_ her stepmother now.

"Hey" Milo smiled as he saw her. He stood up and approached her "I hope you had a good night sleep?"

"Uh, yeah" She chuckled as she lied. "I forgot where I was."

Milo smiled "That's good because most people who travel a lot like you did lack of sleep for a few days." He then showed her the table that was filled with lots of food. "Uh, I didn't know what you would like so I brought you the whole kitchen."

"Thanks" She smiled and they both sat down with their legs crossed. It was a traditional Atlantean way of sitting down to eat. Strangely enough, for Ellie the food was delicious even if they looked rather strange for her.

At first both of them were very quiet, the silence was really awkward and both of them were aware of it. But then Milo spoke first "So, are enjoying Atlantis so far?"

Elisa smiled "Yes, it's beautiful! I haven't seen much of it, but I never knew that an amazing city like this existed!"

"Your mother never told you about Atlantis?" Milo asked. She should have known, the whole world knew but then again she never knew about it because of him. Elisa shook her head, and they kept eating quietly until Jani came in and interrupted them.

"Good morning, Ms. Elisa" She said politely to Elisa, and then turned to Milo. "Good morning Milo, I'm just here to inform you that queen Kida is not joining you both for breakfast. She said she is very busy and she is eating breakfast in her room right now as we speak."

"Oh I see. Thank you, Jani." Milo frowned. She was still upset about the fight and he was too as well, it was no surprise to him. Because that's how Kida was, and he believed that she made the right decision he wouldn't want both of them to start fighting infront of Elisa.

"Teeg" Jani gave a small bow and left. Elisa knew that the queen was upset, she started feeling like a burden in this place. Right after Jani left a man suddenly entered the royal dining room. "Your majesty" He bowed to Milo. "I have news to inform you. The Lewis and Clark is to dock soon at the island, your friends will arrive here soon in about an hour by boat."

"Jiminy Christmas!" Milo exclaimed. "I forgot they were coming today, thank you Gashen."

After Gashen left, Milo explained to Elisa. "I can't wait for you to meet them. They're my friends, the ones that I made fourteen years ago when I founded Atlantis. They are the greatest people in the world, and I owe them so much. If it wasn't for them this would have never happen."

She nodded and smiled at him "Sounds like they are really nice people."

"They are" He smiled. "Don't worry I'm sure they'll love you especially Mr. Whitmore."

"Then I can't wait to meet them!" She said enthusiastically, and they continued eating breakfast.

.A.

Kida was getting ready just like she did everyday. After yesterday's argument she completely forgot about her friends coming today. As she was getting ready, Jani entered the room.

Jani noticed that Kida bearly touched her breakfast. "They are currently having breakfast in the royal dining room, are you sure you do not wish to join them?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Kida said coldly as Jani sighed. Jani knew that Kida could be quite stubborn sometimes. "Very well, but what happened between you and Milo?"

Kida frowned then Jani added "Just because I am an old woman with no husband does not mean I do not know about marriage. I know something happened, because Milo slept in his old room last night. I saw him coming out of his old room this morning. Is this about Elisa?"

"Yes" She murmured. "We had an argument."

"Why?" Jani's voice was filled with concern. At first Kida decided to stay silent, but Jani had always been like a mother to her. Kida sighed "He never told me about Lida, the woman he met before he started the expedition and met me. Yes, he told me about her but never did he told me that he had a more serious relationship. He should have told me, that is why we had a fight."

"Oh, Kidatoap" She hugged her. "You know how men are, they often keep more their personal stories for themselves. Milo is no different, we women do that also. Like the famous phrase here in Atlantis. The heart of a woman is a deep ocean of secrets."

"He hurt me, Jani. I feel like my heart is broken and that I will not trust him anymore."

"Solesh-to-noat Kidatoap, do not worry yourself too much. You two will get through these issues, I know you will. You two love each other very much." Jani said as she was comforting Kida.

Kida felt like crying but she already cried last night, she couldn't sleep because she was very distressed. She hated crying because she would always feel weak, tired, and stressed. She hated feeling weak. She decided to change the subject "Have our friends arrived yet?"

"Kwahm" Jani shook her head. "But I will be the first to inform you when they do."

"Very well, I will be here." Kida said. As Jani was about to leave something popped in Jani's mind. "You know" Jani started. "She reminds me of you when you were younger."

"Who?"

"Elisa"

"Do not be absurd!" Kida shook her head. "I was nothing like her."

"On the contrary" Jani stated. "You and her are very much alike."

"How?"

"Both of you lost your mothers at a very young age. And now she is being raised by her father, because she needs the love of her father to help her get through her life at such a difficult time. Just like your father helped you get over the loss of your mother when you were a young girl."

Kida didn't say anything, she was quiet the whole time. Maybe they do have something in common after all. Deep down she just felt a bit of pity for the poor girl, because it must have been very difficult to lose her mother just as it was difficult for her.

Jani quietly left without saying anything, leaving Kida in her room gazing at her city from her balcony...

.A.

Elisa was back in her room, breakfast was a bit satisfying and delicious. It was still a bit awkward, being around with her father but at least they talked for a bit and he wanted for her to meet his friends. Now she was just not doing anything just looking at herself in the mirror. She hated her reflection it was very depressing and sad, and it was mostly because she was wearing black. She hated the color, but what other choice did she have? She wasn't a child anymore, so she had to for her mother because she would have wanted her to wear black. But she wasn't complaining much as she used to, she was getting used to the color. It was now like a part of her.

As she was fixing the black ribbon in her hair she heard a knock on the door. "Come in" She said.

Ali entered smiling "Supohk, I am heading to the marketplace. Would you like to join me?"

Elisa smiled "Sure, but I have to ask Milo first to see if it's ok."

"She already asked me" Elisa heard a voice behind Ali. It was Milo who was hiding behind the door and suddenly entered, graceful and dignified like the King that he truly was. "Of course you can go, you need some fresh air. Besides you still need a lot of places in the city to discover."

"Teeg, it will be fun! Please?" Ali had a wide smile hoping that Elisa would say yes.

"Well, alright." Ellie smiled. "I'll go."

Ali smiled even wider, and she and Elisa left very quickly.

Milo smiled as they left, he felt really proud that now Elisa had a new friend. _'Speaking of friends..'_ Milo thought. _'Jiminy Christmas! I gotta get everything ready!' _And so he ran off to find Jani, hoping that she had prepared the meal and the guest rooms just in time...

.A.

As they were walking around the city, Ellie couldn't stop looking at how beautiful the city was! The strange birds and flowers, the leaves, the buildings, and even the people. When they reached the marketplace she saw many beautiful clothing and jewelry. Sadly, she couldn't wear that yet but she didn't mind. The Atlantean clothing seemed to have so much skin to show and it wasn't proper at her age to wear such a thing.

She and Ali were having such a wonderful time as Ali was buying some fruits, fish, and other strange foods for the palace. Elisa was the one carrying the basket as Ali was talking with people in Atlantean, she was just happy to help.

"Pagesheshnen!" Ali said as she was saying goodbye and put the fish in the basket.

"What does that word mean?" Ellie was curious of the Atlantean language.

"What word? Pagesheshnen?" Ellie nodded as Ali stated. "It means thank you."

"Oh, and Supohk? It's hello right?"

Ali smiled nodded "Teeg, it is."

Elisa asked "And Teeg? Does it mean yes?"

"Teeg" Ali nodded. "You are smart like your father, the king, you probably have that language skill that he has!"

Elisa shooked her head "No, I'm not smart. I'm just a fast learner when it comes to languages I only know a few. But when I do learn they stick in my head in an instant and I can talk perfect french, spanish or hebrew in just after two weeks of learning it!"

"You are like him" Ali smiled and Elisa smiled too. Maybe she did get the language gene from her father, if he even has such a thing. They were almost finishing with the groceries when Ellie saw them. The men from the trading port, Elisa was so scared! If they saw her she would get into big trouble she quickly ran into a store where they were selling clothes. Luckily they didn't see her, but she didn't wish to take any chances. She saw that the woman in the store was selling a kind of head scarf, a grey one to be exact. Atlantis didn't have any black but at least they had another dull color. Ali gave her a few coins for her to buy something 'colorful' but this would do for now.

"How much?" Ellie asked in English hoping the lady would understand.

"Three gold coins or five silver ones." The woman replied.

Three coins was just what Elisa had! She bought it and quickly put it on her head so the Atlantean men wouldn't notice her, instead they were too busy dealing with another man.

"I found you! I thought you got lost for a moment, you scared me." Ali chuckled.

"Yeah" Elisa chuckled too. Suddenly they both heard the Atlantean men yell at the poor man "You are defeated! And now you are now under arrest for stealing!" They pushed the man really hard and he fell on the floor tripping down many baskets of fruits and vegetables, and when he got up they quickly pulled him away.

"Yahdlagohnik! Those Atlantean guards can sure be really mean sometimes." Ali stated.

"Yes" Elisa murmured.

"But I am just glad they are doing their job. Some people do deserve punishment or at least jail for breaking the laws." Ali said.

"Yes, justice needs to be served." Elisa gulped, she was feeling really guilty for illegaly entering the city. _'I have got to be more careful out here in the city, I don't want them to recognize me.'_ Elisa thought. She didn't even wish to think what those men would do to her if they did caught her.

As they were heading towards the palace, Ali stopped dead on her tracks and was staring for a long moment at the sea.

"What's wrong?" Elisa asked with concern. But apparently she was smiling so wide she couldn't resist to jump up and down and squeal.

She then pointed at the sea "They are here! They have arrived!" Elisa looked at the sea and saw a grey boat with a Red A on it.

"Mr. Whitmore is here! And also Mrs. Packard, Cookie, Mole,and Sweet! Oh my, Sweet! Sweet is here! Sweet!" She quickly ran up to the palace leaving Elisa behing and a bit confused.

"Who is sweet? Cookies? What are you talking about? Ali! Wait for me!" Elisa was yelling as she was followed Ali up the stairs, but it was no use. She got tired when she got there and when to her room to rest a little and catch her breath from all the running.

.A.

Samie was with Kida in her room. Jani told her what happened with her and Milo last night and was certain that Kida needed a friend right now.

"I am so incredibly mad at Milo right now! I do not even wish to see him in a potrait!" Kida said angrily.

"You know how men are, Kidatoap." Samie said calmly.

"Yes, but Milo is my husband! He should have told me."

"He still loves you a lot no matter what, even if you say that he is very stubborn."

Kida stayed silent and then Samie chuckled for a second. "This is one of the many reasons I do not wish to marry."

"You can be very stubborn like Milo, you know that Samie?" Kida laughed. "But trust me, one day love is going to knock on your door and love will shine as bright as the sun for you after it comes hiding from the night. It will arrive just for you."

_'Sometimes I wish for it to happen...'_ Samie thought. Her best friend and Leena didn't even know this but she used to be in love once not so long ago...

Then it hit her, she forgot to tell Kida something. "Oh, I completely forgot but Leena said she was going to visit you tomorrow. It is about Siphon she really believes that he might have another woman. She says he always runs off into the night without an explanation."

"That coward, all men are cowards!" Kida said angrily. Samie knew that Kida was thinking about Milo when she said that. Kida then sighed "Tell her that I will be happy to talk to her, right before I see-"

Suddenly someone was knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Kida asked.

"It is me Alintekesh. May I talk to Samie for a few minutes?"

"Of course" Kida said.

"I will be back shortly, Kidatoap." Samie excused herself then quickly left the room. What she saw in the hallway was of course, Ali, more excited than she usually is.

"What is it, Alitoap?" Samie asked.

"You should have worn the beautiful green dress for today." She said a bit dissapointed. Samie was confused she would always wear her favorite purple dress, she loved it even if it wasn't as new as the green one.

"It is new, and I am planning to wear it for tomorrow when the duchess arrives. Why do you ask?" Samie asked.

"Because the friends of Milo and Kida have arrived! Mr. Whitmore, and the rest of them, including Sweet!"

"Sweet?" Her face became really warm, but she felt shivers all over her body at the same time. Now she knew why Ali wanted her to wear the green dress. "He is here?"

"Teeg, you better get pretty as quickly as you can! Oh and tell Queen Kida!" Ali quickly left, and Samie went back to Kida's room.

"What did Ali want?" Kida asked.

"I had no idea that your friends would be here." Samie murmured.

"Who? Mr. Whitmore? Yes he was going to be here today, along with the others. I thought you knew."

"If I did, I would have dressed better..." Samie murmured. Then Kida dragged her to face her mirror, so she could look her reflection.

Kida smiled "You look beautiful, but if it makes you feel better I can fix your hair. It does look a bit messy from all the hard work you have done."

She brushed Samie's hair and put it up in a neat bun, and added a bit of her own perfume so she could feel better. Samie said no but Kida helped her eighter way, and she did felt a bit uncomfortable but also a bit better. They left the room, checking for last minute details that the rooms were ready and that the food was perfect.

.A.

It didn't take long for Ali to return to Ellie's room.

"Sorry I left you outside" She said as soon as she entered. "I just had to take care of something."

"It's ok, no worries." Elisa said as she was putting away her gray scarf, and fixing her hair.

"Well what are you waiting for? Your father is waiting for you!" Ali said. "He wants for you to meet all of his friends!"

"But what if they don't like me?" Elisa said a bit nervous.

"Do not be silly! They will love you, especially Mr. Whitmore." Ali said.

Elisa sighed "Ok"

"Do not worry, Ellietoap. You will have a great time with all of them. I just do not think you are going to like Mole very much, he is rather strange." Ali said.

Elisa laughed a little hoping that wasn't true, and with that they headed to the palace.

.A.

As soon as Ali started yelling through the whole throne room and palace that Mr. Whitmore was here, Jani quickly told Milo since he was the first one that she saw as she was heading down to tell Kida.

"Oh and please tell Kida, I am very busy with my own duties in the kitchen." Milo knew Jani's plan. She wanted for him to talk to Kida so they could make up from the fight that happened last night, it was obvious enough that Jani already knew about it since Jani was like a mother to Kida and she always told her everything.

As soon as he was going to say something about it, Ali miraculously stepped in "Oh, I already told Samie and she was with Queen Kida so she most likely knows and is starting to get ready."

_'Phew'_ Milo thought. _'Close one'_. He wasn't ready to talk to Kida yet, he would wait until the crew arrived.

As he was waiting outside the palace he saw each and every single one of them appear. Mr. Whitmore walking along with Sweet and Cookie. Mrs. Packard who was already being escorted by her two young and very strong Atlantean men. Mole who was already flirting with the young Atlantean girls, and were already slapping him and beating him up as if they wanted to kill him. Everytime Mole would be here in Atlantis, it would be the first thing that would always happen to him. He always did the failing french flirting technique with all the girls, except for Jani and Ali since Jani was too old and well Ali was...too young. Milo chuckled at the sight of seeing his friends, and started walking toward them to greet them.

"Milo! My boy!" Mr. Whitmore said cheerfully. "I've missed ya!" Mr. Whitmore opened his arms and Milo ran up to him to hug him.

"Mr. Whitmore! I missed you too! How was your trip?" Milo asked cheerfully as he was hugging Mr. Whitmore.

"It was good" Whitmore smiled as they stopped hugging.

Sweet then approached Milo "Milo! Come here!" Sweet then grabbed Milo then squeezed hugged him to death as some of his bones were cracking.

"Hmmm you're stronger than I last remember. You have been working out haven't ya?" Sweet asked.

Milo chuckled "No, just working."

Sweet nodded "Must be that Atlantean food, oh and by the way..." Sweet said as a thought popped in his head. He grabbed Milo from behind his neck and snapped it both sides.

"Ah, Thanks Sweet." Milo said with pain but then relief. Sweet smiled and then Milo greeted Cookie saying that he was getting buff because of his bacon grease. He greeted Mrs. Packard who was ordering her two Atlantean men that were courting her to carry her telephone machine to call her best friend Margie once they get in there. And well...Mole was...running off somewhere...but Milo knew that he would catch up with them.

Then Kida appeared and everybody saw her approach along with Samie and Jani. The crew then greeted them immediately.

Mr. Whitmore greeted Kida bowing to her but she gave him a hug as well. "It is very good to see you again, Mr. Whitmore." She smiled. Everybody greeted each other but when Sweet talked to Samie for the first time in a long while since they had last seen each other, her heart melted.

"So" Sweet said as he greeted Samie. "I have really missed your cooking. I hope you have made really good food for the team."

"You-" Samie's eyes widened. "You have missed my cooking?"

"Yeah, it's the best food I have ever tasted." Sweet smiled. "Here in the city at least. As long as it is not fish. I hate fish, hate the taste, hate the skin, and all them little bones!"

"I will remember that" Samie smiled as she was blushing a little.

"Hey you guys, why don't we go to the palace already. It's hot out here and I bet you guys are exhausted!" Milo said as he was already leading them up the stairs.

"You bet" Mrs. Packard said as she was smoking another cigarette.

As they entered the palace, Packard's two Atlantean suitors put her telephone machine in a table and then she sended them away. Mole finally catched up with them panting and gasping for breath with a look as if he was trying to escape death. "I hate zee women!" Mole muttered.

"So what's new here in Atlantis? Despite that the duchess is coming and wants to see the whole crew?" Mr. Whitmore asked.

"Kwahm, Queen." Kida corrected.

Milo then started to correct her for the thousandth time "Kida, she's actually a duchess not a queen."

"She is royal! So that makes her queen!" Kida snapped back and Milo decided not to say anything because the crew already noticed the tension between them.

"Well, uh..." Milo looked at the team. "Something very unexpected happened yesterday, I couldn't believe it myself at first."

"What happened?" Sweet asked.

Milo was about to explain things but then suddenly they heard the doors to the palace open. It was Audrey, Diego, and Vinny entered the throne room. "Mr. Whitmore! Sweet! You guys! You're here!"

Sweet hugged Audrey, but not as much as he did to Milo because Audrey despite her toughness, she was the same small girl as always. Vinny greeted Mole, asking him "So ehhh, those women got to you again eh?"

"Oui" Mole replied.

As everybody greeted each other and talked for a long while on what was new in America, Mr. Whitmore finally brought up the question. "So now that we all have finally seen each other, Milo can finally tell us what he wanted to say. What is it my boy?"

Milo looked at Kida and she gave him a serious look of 'Go ahead tell them already!'. "Well uh-" Milo started. "I-It's actually a very long story but she should be here very soon."

"Who is she?" Sweet asked.

Then as Milo was about to stutter his response, he and the whole crew heard squeals of what appeared to be girls.

"Ha! I won!" Ali said as she ran to the throne room. Elisa came running behind her gasping and breathing heavily for air "No fair! I told you I liked walking, I'm not a good runner!"

"Still" Ali laughed. "It was fun!" Ellie laughed too not realizing the both of them were being watched by the team. When Elisa turned around and saw all the people there she froze in her place.

"Ahem" Milo started walking towards her. "You guys this is she, I would like for you to meet Elisa." Elisa was too shy to look at them she didn't know what to say but everybody nodded to her and said 'hi' or 'nice to meet you'. Of course, she saw Diego and he was smiling at her and waved hi to her. He looked excited to see her, and he was. Elisa smiled shyly and looked away.

"Of course, Diego and Elisa have already met." Milo said as he saw Diego wave Elisa.

"Sii" Audrey said. "I met her too, Diego took her on a date the other day. He wanted to use my Martag, of course I had to say yes just for his little girlfriend."

"Date?" Milo asked with concern.

At that moment Elisa immediately blushed, and Diego started shaking his head very wildly "What? No! No! We're just friends, she wanted for me to give her a tour of the city. I was just trying to help."

"Yes, it's true." Elisa said as she and Diego were blushing.

"Well, I hope it's true." Milo said with a little playful tone in his voice to make Diego think that he was jealous.

"Trust me, Milo I was just being a good friend. I have a lot of respect for the King's daughter." Diego blurted out and the rest of the crew became confused.

"Daughter? You're the daughter of a King?" Mr. Whitmore asked Elisa.

"Yes" Milo said sighing. "She is my daughter..."

The crew grew dead quiet and for a few seconds they didn't know what to say. Then suddenly laughed so hard that they looked like they were choking for air.

"Ah, Milo" Vinny said as he wiped away a tear from his eye from too much laughing. "Ah you are a funny guy, sometimes."

"It is no joke" Kida said seriously. "It is the honest truth, her mother died a few weeks ago and since yesterday she has been staying here with us."

That is when the crew got really serious and didn't know what to say. The room was dead quiet for a few seconds, and it made everybody feel very awkward especially Milo and Ellie.

"So this child isn't Kida's daughter..." Mr. Whitmore murmured.

Milo shook his head "No, her mother is my late ex-girlfriend. Lisa, Lisa Marie McGrath. It was 15 years ago and well she...well we had a disagreement that ended our relationship."

"Your grandfather told me about her once, he never said much about her just that she was very beautiful. But with all due respect, are you sure this young girl is your daughter?" asked.

"We already tested the crystal stone, it grew bright at the sight of her. The Crystal is always correct when it comes to royal blood, it never fails. So Elisa is the daughter of Milo. Milo and Elisa are not lying." Kida said seriously.

Everybody grew quiet. Audrey murmured something in spanish while Mole quickly went up to Milo and Ellie. "Let me zee eef theez eez true." Mole said as he grabbed Elisa's hand without Milo's permision and started looking at her nails.

"Hey! Wha-What are you doing?" Ellie blurted out loud.

"Don't be such a crybaby! Hold Still!" Mole said as he grabbed a bit of dirt from Elisa's fingernails. "Ah there you are! Now my little friend here is going to tell me the truth."

"Lead pencil number 2, A beet of dirt that lies in books apparently theeze one eez English, Rocks and a beet of sand from the pyramids of Giza but also some close to ze sphinx." Mole then licked the dirt and that made Elisa feel disgusted for whatever he was doing.

"Apparently theez are the microscopic fingerprints of an archeologist, and..." Mole licked the dirt once again and had a disgusting look in his face. "Yess, she has the linguist blood in her veins even though she doesn't use it bleh! Linguieest!"

Milo fell a little bit offended by Mole's response, but Mole wasn't too happy that Milo was a linguist eighter when they first met. Mole wasn't finished with his nail testing yet. "She eez also of Irish and English descent...from parents who are originally American so eet eez no shock that theez girl eez Milo's daughter!"

Elisa was too busy rubbing her hand. She was shocked and disgusted of what Milo's friend just did "How did you...?"

"I told you he was rather strange." Ali said to her, but Mole heard her and turned at Ali and glared at her. Ali just pretended she didn't say anything before Mole would bite her or attack her.

"Well if Mole is right, and the crystal never fails then...I believe it." Mr. Whitmore smiled at both Ellie and Milo. "Welcome to the family!"

He went up to Elisa to hug her, Ellie was surprised of the hug but she hugged him back anyway. He was really a nice guy.

"Yeah, welcome to the family." Audrey smiled at her then looked at Diego. "Why didn't you told me that she was Milo's daughter?"

"Cuz you wouldn't have believed me, and she told me to keep it a secret." Diego smiled and looked at Mr. Whitmore and Elisa.

"Way to go Milo!" Sweet said out loud making Milo turn red.

"Eh, I didn't know you were that kind of guy, Milo." Vinny said after making Milo feel even more uncomfortable.

Mrs. Packard who was there listening the whole conversation was talking to Margie "Yes,Margie that's right. He's got a daughter..." Mrs. Packard then threw her ciggarette away as she was listening to Margie's response. "I know I didn't think that he had it in him eighter."

That made Milo turn red even more. "Uh, Um, You guys?" Milo tried to change the subject. "Uh Ali, why dont you lead the team to their guestrooms?"

"Of course!" Ali said as she and Ellie went along to take the team to their guestrooms. Sweet,Mole, Cookie, and Mrs. Packard left with them along with Vinnny and Audrey who just wanted to talk and bond with their friends who they hadn't seen in a while. And Diego just decided to follow them with Obby right behind him who woke up smelling Mole's scent as soon as he left and probably wanted one of Mole's 'rock treats' while carrying Mrs. Packard's heavy phone system to long distance call her best friend Margie who apparently done in gossiping of what was going around here.

"I'll be in the kitchen with Samie checking on the food." Kida said as Samie followed her, she was a bit dissapointed she didn't gave the guest room to the guests this time.

The only one left in the room were Milo and Mr. Whitmore. From the looks of his face, Milo knew that Mr. Whitmore was a bit dissapointed.

"I know" Milo sighed. "You're mad."

Mr. Whitmore then smiled "Mad at you? Never, I would never be mad at you Milo Thatch. You are like a son to me yes, but you also are the master of your own fate. I wouldn't be mad if you made a decision that made you end up with a daughter in the end."

"Thanks, Mr. Whitmore." Milo smiled feeling grateful that Mr. Whitmore wasn't mad at him. Mr. Whitmore smile then turned into a frown "But if your grandfather was here, he would have said 'Dang it, my boy! What in the devil did you get into?'"

Milo chuckled thinking that his grandfather would have completely gone insane if he found out about it if he was still around. "Yeah, he would have eaten a horse."

"Yes, but it doesn't matter now. You have a daughter now. But what I don't get is, why didn't I know about this? What happened to the mother?" Milo then started explaining to about Lisa and how she died in Egypt a few weeks ago. And how Elisa found out about him by a letter her mother had in telling everything about him, so that's why Ellie ended up in Atlantis.

When Milo finished, he saw a look in 's face as if the puzzle was already put together "I see and Lisa never told Elisa about you?"

Milo shook his head "No, and from the looks of it. Ellie didn't knew anything about Atlantis until she found out about me! It was as if Lisa was trying to avoid Atlantis, so then Elisa wouldn't find out about me and what I have done to this city!"

"Some woman..." Whitmore murmured. "But I guess she had her reasons, you are powerful, famous, and legendary. It wouldn't be a surprise that she must have felt embarrased that you wouldn't even see her or the child."

"Yeah, but I am still the same Milo I was fifteen years ago. And she left me! I didn't even know about my own daughter, and well now that I know well I'm doing what I'm supposed to do,raising her on my own."

"Yes, and for that you are doing the right thing because you're showing me and everybody else that you are still the same Milo who discovered this place." Mr. Whitmore put his hand on Milo's shoulder and they both smiled.

When he let go he started looking around the palace "So, did Kida approve of your decision?"

"Well she did say she was welcome to stay with us-"

"But what about your daughter" Whitmore interrupted with a strange look on his face. "Did she approve of her?" Mr. Whitmore knew that something was going on between Milo and Kida, and that Elisa was probably the missing piece to the puzzle. Mr. Whitmore was never a married man but he knew the love between Milo and Kida, it was one of a kind, and well today they were..so serious.

"Um, well, yes and no." Milo shrugged. "She wants Ellie to stay but last night...we had a disagreement that I didn't told her about my uh...more serious relationship with Lisa."

"Well in a way she is correct, you should have told her but you also had your right to remain silent since you know, for you it was a topic you didn't want to discuss."

Milo didn't know in which side Mr. Whitmore was on, but then again this wasn't a war. All he knew was that Mr. Whitmore wished for Milo and Kida to make up, and Milo didn't know when that would happen.

Milo and kept talking for a long while about Kida, Elisa, and among other things while Milo led to his guest room.

.A.

As soon as Mrs. Packard got her guest room she started chatting away with Margie, and well Cookie was in his own guest room as well while he was getting all of the hot sauce and bacon grease for him to eat for lunch.

Audrey and Vinny decided to stay with Sweet because they wanted to spend some time together after Sweet got his room. Diego didn't go with Audrey he only asked Elisa if he could hang out with her and she just nodded and said it was okay, while Ali was giving Mole his room. When they got to Mole's room, Obby reached them he couldn't stop being so excited in seeing Mole, and Mole looked excited to see him too. "Ah my friend!" Mole said happily as he was giving Obby one of his rock treats to Obby, and he seemed to enjoy it very much.

When Elisa saw Obby she quickly hid behind Diego, she murmured "I don't like it when it's awake, I think he's gonna eat me again."

"Who? Obby?" Diego asked. "Nah, he's really friendly. Right Mole?"

"Oui" Mole nodded as he was grabbing another of his rock treats. "Try petting heem. You weel grow to like heem once you start to pet heem."

Mole handed Elisa a rock treat and she shook her head but then Mole grabbed her hand and put it close to Obby "Try eet!"

As Obby saw the rock treat in Elisa's hand he hesitated at first but then snatched it away from her and felt really satisfied with the small treat he lied down in his back.

"See? He eez friendly, and does like you." Mole said to Elisa. Elisa wasn't sure at first, but when she saw Obby lie in his back made cute puppy kind of noises, she saw that he was not only really friendly but adorable.

"He-He is so cute!" Elisa went down to hug Obby.

"See Ellie, I told you he was harmless." Diego told her while Ali nodded.

"And Obby is not the only 'cute' pet there is in this palace." Ali said.

"There's another lava dog?"

"I will show you" Ali smiled then turned to Mole. "Mole, Make yourself at home. But please do not make holes on the floor in this one, and also do not put dirt in the bed sheets."

"How can you tell me to make myself at home, eef you want me to not put the dirt from around the globe in the bed! England must never merge with France!" Mole exclaimed.

"Yeah, well that is your problem! I just want the bed sheets white for once!" Ali yelled back.

Ali then left and Elisa and Diego left behind her. They could still hear Mole's yelling from the outside of the hallway "Charming, is he not?"

Elisa had no response to Ali's sarcasm she just chuckled and Diego too.

When they reached another room Ali smiled so big as they entered to a very cavernous but beautiful room "Behold! The royal room!"

"You mean this is the Queen's chamber?" Diego smiled as he saw the room that was so big.

"Teeg" Ali smiled.

"I don't think we should be here without the Queen's permission." Elisa murmured.

"Sure we can!" Diego smiled. "Besides you have the right since this is Milo's room too. He sleeps here too so you can come in their room anytime you want."

"That is true" Ali smiled. "The King does sleep here, well except last night after he and the Queen had a major fight and went to sleep in his old room."

"What?" Elisa exclaimed. Ali then got quiet because she knew that she shouldn't have said that to Elisa. Ali then heard a purring noise behind her and changed the subject.

"Oh look! It is fluffy!" Ali exclaimed as they all saw Fluffy who bearly woke from her sleep.

"Aw, a kitty!" Elisa exclaimed as she reached for Fluffy and sat in the bed to pet her.

"She is Milo's cat since like forever, but when Milo left to find Atlantis took care of her, and when he got the piece of proof he wanted, the crystal. He got a small part of it to make it into a collar for Fluffy so she can live longer too." Diego said as he sat next to Elisa to pet Fluffy.

"She is so cute" Elisa said as she was petting Fluffy. The three of them were petting Fluffy and Fluffy was purring, who seemed to like the attention. They were so busy the didn't hear the door of the Queen's chambers open.

"What in the name of Atlas are you three doing in my private chamber?" Kida exclaimed as they all jumped off the bed and were too busy staring at Kida. The three of them were terrified of what was about to happen next.

"Uh..." Elisa was to afraid to reply.

"We were here because we wanted to see Fluffy." Ali said.

"With whose permission?" Kida snapped back at Ali, Ali didn't say a word and stayed quiet.

"Whose idea was this?" Kida said angrily. Diego didn't know what to do, if Elisa said it was her idea then Kida was surely going to kill her. It obviously showed that Kida didn't liked Elisa at all. And If Ali confessed that it was he idea then she could be fired. That's when Diego stepped in and said straight in the eye "It was my idea, I wanted for Ellie to meet Fluffy."

Both Ellie and Ali were shocked with what Diego just said.

Kida was quiet for a moment and then sighed "Diego, go to your room."

"Yes, ma'am." Diego said as he was leaving. "Bye Ali, Bye Ellie. See ya in lunch!"

Elisa smiled then Kida snapped back at Ali "Alintekesh! Go and finish your duties in the kitchen you are not done!"

"Yes, your majesty." Then Ali left right away. That made Elisa, Kida, and of course, Fluffy alone in the room.

"Elisa, I do no like children who misbehave. One more misbehavior and I will tell your father to ground you. You have made such a poor impression for me in just one day, so you better obey. Do you understand?" Kida said in a serious tone.

"Yes, your majesty." Elisa murmured. Kida then exhaled "Very well, you can leave."

With that Elisa left to her own room very sad. She didn't left her room until Jani came by the room to tell her that lunch was ready and that everybody was already waiting for her in the dining room.

.A.

Everybody was back together eating happily in the royal dining room.

Elisa was still a bit sad, for how the way Kida talked to her earlier. From the looks of it, Milo and the Queen were in a fight and it was because of her. Why would the queen hate her so much in the first place?

She was sitting quietly in the royal dining room with the rest of Milo's friends and of course Milo and Kida.

"Elisa you haven't touched your plate. Are you ok?" Milo then asked her with concern as Elisa was bearly eating the food from her plate. Elisa stared at Kida for a few seconds who had a blank expression in her face then quietly said "I'm fine."

Diego knew that Kida got mad at Elisa and maybe he should have listened to Ellie before they entered Kida's room, but it was too late now. He felt a little guilty, and when nobody was looking he put his hand on top of hers that was resting on the table and whispered to her that everything was going to be alrigh and thanking him for what he did earlier. Elisa smiled and started eating more after that enjoying the laughter and amusement of Milo's friends.

"Well Milo,I gotta say." Mr. Whitmore started saying "In a way she does look like you."

"Yeah, I think so too." Milo smiled as Elisa was listening to their conversation.

"Yeah, she kinda looks like your mother. Somewhere around the nose, I think she reminds me of your mother." Mr. Whitmore smiled.

"My grandmother?" Elisa smiled as Mr. Whitmore nodded to her.

"Really? You met my mother, Mr. Whitmore?" Milo was surprised as nodded to him.

"Oh yes, yes I did."

"What was she like, will you please tell me?" Elisa said as she was intrigued by Mr. Whitmore's conversation.

"Well she was very beautiful that's for sure. I remember when I met her when she was going to marry Augustus, your grandfather."He told Elisa. "Thaddeus very happy of the couple when they got married and he was even happier when you arrived." He looked at Milo. "Lucille, your mother, loved you very much, you know. And I remember one time when you were a baby she would sing to you a lullaby. She had the most beautiful voice. I gotta say she was a famous archeologist but for me, I believed that she was also famous because of her beautiful singing."

"Yeah" Milo smiled. "I think I remember the last time I heard her voice, but I don't remember her lovely face anymore it was so many years ago."

"Well, believe me she was beautiful." Mr. Whitmore nodded.

"I wish I could have had met her, she seems like an extroadinary woman" Kida said kindly.

"Me too." Elisa smiled. "I mean it would have been nice to have met my grandmother."

"Don't worry" Mr. Whitmore then pointed to his chest. "She lives in you, and your grandfather and Thaddeus too."

"And your mother." Milo added and Elisa smiled.

"Hmm, I wonder if Ellie has the gift of her grandmother." Mr. Whitmore nodded.

"Well my mother was an archeologist too, so it isn't so hard to say that Archeology runs in my veins." Elisa said.

"No, not archeology. Singing." Elisa then shook her head with what said.

"No, I haven't tried it so I don't know." Elisa shook her head.

"Well, now is the good time to start." Mr. Whitmore smiled. "Will you please sing for us?"

She shook her head many time but Audrey, and the rest of the team wanted to hear her sing. "Well I do know one song." She admitted.

"Excelente!" Audrey said and the others started clapping as she got up.

_There was once a story_

_About a Gypsy_

_Who felt so lonely _

_So the whole night she_

_Saw the moon and prayed_

_You will have a husband _

_The moon then said_

_Nearly through the light of day_

_But I want in exchange _

_Your first-born that _

_you will have by then_

_Moon wants to be a mother_

_And she doesn't find love_

_That will make her human_

_Tell me moon of silver_

_What will you try to do_

_With a boy of flesh? _

_The son of the _moon

When Ellie finished singing, everybody was so mesmerized they started clapping and cheering than before.

"Cantas maravilloso" Audrey said as she was telling her.

"Si, you have a beautiful voice." Diego nodded, agreeing with Audrey.

"Thank you" Elisa blushed. Vinny, Sweet, Cookie, and Mole also commented on how beautiful her singing was. And she felt flattered by the wonderful comments and how Milo's friends were cheering on her.

"I knew she had Lucille's talent! You have the same beautiful singing voice as your grandmother's" Mr. Whitmore said cheerfully. Maybe she did have a little of her grandmother inside of her after all.

After dinner Diego, Audrey, and Vinny left. "Bye, Ellie! See ya tomorrow!" Diego waved.

Elisa giggled and waved back at her friend. She turned to Milo "Goodnight Milo."

"Goodnight Ellie" Milo smiled. "Sweet dreams."

Afterward she went to go see Ali to wish her goodnight and Ali cheerfuly replied "Goodnight, Ellie-toap! See you tomorrow! It is going to be a long day!"

Elisa was already tired from today, so she wasn't sure how tomorrow would be with the duchess arriving. As she was heading toward her room she saw fluffy in the hallway.

"Fluffy? What are you doing here, pretty girl?" She asked as she took Fluffy in her arms.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" She asked to the cute cat as she was purring and nestled in her arms.

"Ok then!" Elisa giggled as they both went to her room.

That night Ellie had a good night sleep.

Milo said goodnight to the whole crew and was heading happily to his room. He was proud of Elisa, because the whole crew loved her. She made such a good impression in them. Kida still didn't seem to like her at all and that bothered him but he decided not to talk about it to her, not when the crew is around. Before she left to her room she just said blankly at him "Goodnight."

He blankly replied with a "Goodnight, Kida."

He knew that tonight it was best to sleep in his own room tonight, alone. The loneliness wasn't a bother to him anymore, since it had been there for a while.

And so the whole city of Atlantis fell silently and peacefuly to sleep.

* * *

**YAAYYYYYYY! I finished the longest chapter so far! :D **

**And just in time for school, because I am starting this Monday. Yup believe it or not I spent my whole summer on this :D Oh and the song that Ellie sings was not an Egyptian its Mexican or Spanish (bt it does sound egyptian lol xD)**

**So please review! And don't worry the next chapter is shorter ;) **

**Btw whoever discovers the little hints for the upcoming chapters, gets a cookie! :D **

**Well please review! It would be so much to me, especially since i turned 17 a week ago so it would be a nice birthday present from you guys! :) **

**So I hope you all enjoyed and well enjoy your summer while it lasts! :D**

**Atlandim**


End file.
